Assassins Creed : Equestria Fall-out
by Inusual Works
Summary: Equestria ya no es como antes, Twiligth Sparkle dominadora suprema de Equestria, se encarga de eliminar a toda amenaza que le acecha, lastima que se encuentra con el mejor asesino de todos; Black Forder, quien defiende los ideales del gobierno de Celestia y sacrificaria todo para lograr defender sus ideales- INICIANDO LA MEMORIA DEL ASESINATO...
1. Chapter 1

_**INICIANDO LA MEMORIA DEL ASESINATO...**_

* * *

2 guardias nocturnos me llevaban hacia una especie de estadio donde nobles y la única princesa de Equestria , la princesa Twiligth presenciarían la muerte de las integrantes del grupo "mane 5 " compuesto por Applejack , Rarity ,Rainbown Dash ,Fluthershy y Pinkie Pie junto con otros ponis que fueron contrarios a el gobierno de Twiligth entre ellos yo , Black Forder , aunque ni siquiera sabia por que me matarían si ni siquiera recuerdo donde estoy pero bueno yo nada puedo hacer mientras este amarrado y sujetado por dos guardias y vigilado constantemente por arqueros de la guardia diurna

-CABALLOS Y YEGUAS HOY EN LA CIUDAD DE CANTERLOT...- escuche una voz dentro del estadio

¿Canterlot?, recuerdo eso , esta ciudad era hermosa y limpia pero ahora se ve bastantemente descuidada y sucia ¿que habrá gatillado a esto? .

Luego de varios metros de caminata siendo llevado por los guardias llegamos al estadio donde logre divisar a las "mane 5" con otros guardias poniéndoles una cuerda en el cuello , aunque no recuerdo mucho sobre las "mane 5" se que ellas no hicieron nada malo como para que Twiligth le sentenciara a muerta a esas ponis

-... LES MOSTRAREMOS LA MUERTE DE LOS TRAIDORES DE EQUESTRIA- siguió aparentemente el comentador

Un momento el comentador lo conozco, ES SPIKE...pero porque comentaría algo tan terrible como la muerte de unos ponis.

Mientras seguíamos avanzando la gente que estaba fuera de el estadio me abucheaba y tiraban fruta y verduras podridas impactándome en mi traje plomo con capucha

-MATENLO...QUÉMENLO...SACRIFIQUENLO – se escuchaba entre los abucheos de la gente mientras me lanzaban cosas

Pero que gente mas fastidiosa e insoportable, que habré hecho yo para merecer un trato así

-Guardias díganles que se detengan-Dije al guardia que se ubicaba a mi derecha

-Silencio traidor-Me contesto dándome un golpe en la cara haciendo que me sangrara la nariz

En ese momento estábamos entrando al estadio, lo que no me di cuenta era que detrás mio estaban unos ponis igualmente vestidos con trajes con capuchas plomas pero estos miraban a el suelo con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaban muertos pero no era asi

-SILENCIO- grito la princesa Twiligth haciendo que todos los ponis se callaran y miraran a la princesa – Querido pueblo de Equestria , hoy como mi fiel secretario dijo presenciaran la muerte de los peores traidores de nuestra nación –

Todos los ponis del publico golpeaban fuertemente el suelo en señal de aprobación junto con algunos gritos

-Peores que Nigthmare Moon- Dijo Twiligth haciendo magia para mostrar una especie de holograma con su magia con una imagen de Nigthmare Moon

-Siiiiiii!- respondió el publico

-Peores que la reina Chrysalis –Dijo Twiligth haciendo lo mismo pero con la reina Chrysalis

-Siiiiiii!-respondió el publico

-Peores que el rey Sombra- Dijo Twiligth repitiendo el acto pero con Sombra

-Siiiiiiii!- respondió el publico

\- Incluso peores que Discord- Dijo Twiligth mostrando ahora la cabeza desmembrada de Discord

-Siiiiiiii!- respondió el publico ovacionando a Twiligth cada vez mas

-Pero...más que todo ...PEORES QUE LAS EX PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA-Dijo Twiligth mientras mostraba las cabezas de las ex princesas haciéndome llenar de ira y ganas de matarla- ahora quiero que traigan al líder de los traidores

Los guardias me tiraron fuertemente llevándome hacia Twiligth mientras que de entre el público se motivaban mas la gente , yo no estaba tranquilo obviamente mi muerte estaba cerca y lo único que podía hacer era esperarla hasta que llegara , sin embargo estaba tan preocupado de el lugar que no me di cuenta de el extraño brazalete que tenia puesto en mi pata derecha este tenía un diseño de un triangulo con un pony de tierra en medio , aunque me pareció extraño al recordar algunas cosas de este brazalete seguí tratando de apartarme de los guardias pero era imposible me tenían tomados con mucha fuerza y seguían arrastrándome hasta llegar donde Twiligth quien estaba ubicada en una especie de trono dentro del público , obviamente estaba con mucha seguridad y los ponis no podían acercarse a mas de 10 metros de la princesa , ahí me arrojaron creando un circulo de guardias dejándome a mí y a Twiligth en medio

-Black , Black , Black –Decía ella –creíste que podías enfrentarme a mí y a mi imperio –

En ese momento pise al suelo para reincorporarme pero el brazalete se movió dejando que una cuchilla saliera de el enterrándose en el piso esto me dejo clavado, ya recuerdo todo... soy el mejor asesino del reino de Equestria y el brazalete es una hoja oculta... los otros ponis prisioneros... SON MIS COMPAÑEROS... YA RECUERDO EL PLAN Y MI MISION... MATAR A LA PRINSESA TWILIGTH

Mis compañeros quienes hace un momento reaccionaron sacando sus hojas ocultas y matando a los guardias mientras que unos ponys del publico tiraban bombas de humo mientras lanzaban cuchillos hacia las cuerdas que iban a matar a las "mane 5" dejándolas libres y corriendo con mis compañeros mientras sucedía esto Twiligth me miraba de una forma perversa y casi psicópata , unos asesinos dispararon con sus arcos hacia los guardias que me rodeaban mientras yo miraba hacia mi alrededor si el plan estaba funcionando , y en efecto el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección pero Twiligth ni se inmutaba

-Que pasa Twiligth ¿te deje sin palabras?- Dije mientras retraía mi hoja oculta mientras unos compañeros se acercaban a mi liberándome de mis ataduras, al liberarme extendi mis alas que ya las tenia acalambradas

-Ni un poco –Dijo ella

Luego de eso salte en dirección a ella para acabar con mi misión mientras unos compañeros la rodeaban dejando sin escapatoria a Twiligth.

YO SOY BLACK FORDER Y ESTA ES MI HISTORIA...

* * *

Hola gente que tal este fic ? quiero que dejen sus opiniones para continuarla o dejarla hasta aquí

PD: prologo ( o one-shot dependiendo de que elijan)de Assassins Creed Equestria Fall-out

Comenten, Opinen ,Webeen y toda esa mierda


	2. Chapter 2

ASSASSINS CREED: EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT

Muy bien ahora entra ahi

...Iniciando memoria del asesinato...

Luego de eso salte en dirección a ella para acabar con mi misión mientras unos compañeros la rodeaban dejando sin escapatoria a Twiligth. Cuando me dirigía a ella se corrió a un lado haciéndome chocar con el piso

-JAJAJAJA... ¿crees que puedes vencerme a mi? ¿La princesa suprema de Equestria?-Dijo Twiligth mientras aterrizaba en el suelo dejando una grieta en el piso- si no pudiste conmigo cuando mate a las estúpidas de Celestia y Luna , ¿Por qué pensabas que me matarías ahora?

-por que ahora tengo esto-Dije mientras apuntaba con mi hoja oculta hacia Twiligth – ahora si honrare a las princesas matando a la máxima traidora

-¿que no te das cuenta? Yo solo quería mejorar Equestria , yo solo quería asesinar a las mayores amenazas de Equestria , yo amo a Equestria-Dijo ella

-eso no funcionara conmigo tu sabes que soy inmune a tus hechizos de control mental –Dije mientras me disponía a actuar con mi hoja oculta

Twiligth se estaba preocupando , la tenia como yo quería , sabia que ese era su ultimo recurso y ahora por fin terminare mi misión

-Muy bien , me atrapaste –Dijo ella sorprendiéndome de su actuar- ahora mátame y termina con tu misión

-jejeje... por fin sabes cual es tu destino-Dije

-solo que hoy no será ese dia –Dijo ella – ¡teletransportacion!

En eso salió un brillo intenso de ella desapareciendo poco a poco mientras yo daba ordenes a mi aprendiz de que lanzara un hechizo de anulación pero ya era demasiado tarde , había desaparecido

-MIERDA- grite –mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaa!

-señor los nobles espectadores de la anterior masacre están todos prisioneros y listos para interrogatorio-Dijo un compañero que venia corriendo

-muy bien ellos deben saber donde se pudo haber ido, por ahora me iré con Isaac –Dije mientras desplegaba mis alas hacia el norte

Isaac era el líder de nuestro grupo era un pony de mas o menos sesenta u ochenta años , no tenia mucha familia tal vez es por eso que tiene esa faceta obscura y solitaria aveces , con su aspecto media un poco mas que un pony , su pelaje es negro con la crin gris , viste casi siempre una túnica negra con capucha y le falta su ojo izquierdo , lo perdió en una huida de una riña .Ya casi estaba llegando a nuestra base donde nos refugiamos de las guardias reales de la princesa Twiligth

Era un muy hermoso castillo con 4 torres de vigilancia, Isaac casi siempre esta en la biblioteca esperando recibir noticias de sus mandatos entre ellos el mío aunque fue un fracaso igualmente tengo que entregarle los avances de mi misión

Ya estaba entrando a el castillo en donde la arena de entrenamiento comandado por mi hermano White Forder estaba enseñando a varios novatos ,dentro de el campo del asesinato , varias cosas básicas de cómo asesinar y como huir

-ehhh Black hermano, ¿como estas?-Me dijo mientras dejaba su grupo para seguirme el paso, yo no quise entablar una conversación por que me sentía un inútil por no traer buenas noticias- entiendo estas muy ocupado

Luego de entrar en la biblioteca donde, como suponía, estaba Isaac y en efecto estaba esperándome a mí junto con unos ponys quienes estaban informando a Isaac sobre sus respectivas misiones

-Black!, mi fiel alumno ,¿como te ha ido en tu encomienda?- Dijo Isaac mirándome emocionado por una respuesta positiva

\- Lamentablemente no pude acabar con Twiligth pero liberamos a las "mane 5" –Dije decepcionado

-mmmmm... por lo menos tenemos a las mane pero la princesa es muy peligrosa y es una amenaza para nuestra sociedad- Dijo Isaac mientras caminaba hacia mi- no te preocupes la próxima vez lo lograras y podras vengar a tus padres

-No puedo creer que se me haya escapado... la tenia en frente mío ...LA PUDE MATAR-Dije decepcionado

-No te preocupes los errores son comunes y cualquiera puede sufrirlos, solo dime cuantas unidades necesitas para tu siguiente misión –Dijo Isaac estando en frente mío

-La princesa Twiligth es muy rápida, esta vez salte hacia ella pero me esquivo por lo que necesito mas unicornios, pocos terrestres y un poco mas pegasos –Dije mientras calculaba mas o menos cuantos serian en total – mas o menos... 30 ponis en total

-por mi serian 40 pero no tenemos suficiente personal... aunque podríamos sacar de la guardia de los elementos, pero quedarían desprotegidos en especial cuando Twiligth los quiere para tener mucho mas poder, así seria mas peligrosa –Dijo Isaac sentándose en su asiento acolchado

-señor podríamos alistar a algunos de la rebelión pony –Dijo el pony que se encontraba hablando antes con Isaac

-esos son demasiado inconfiables mas de alguno podría traicionarnos con Twiligth – Dijo Isaac pensando un poco- pero podríamos utilizar "eso"

-Claro con "eso" serian fieles a nuestra causa sin importar cual sea el peligro-Dije sacándome la capucha dejando ver mi herida en la cual corría sangre de mi crin blanca manchada con sangre

-Mierda Black cúrate eso – Dijo el otro pony que se encontraba a mi derecha

-diablos con razón no recordaba nada esos guardias me golpearon- Dije mientras salía de la biblioteca hacia la enfermería de el castillo

-Black antes que te vayas llama a las mane 5 hacia aquí diles que tengo que hablar con ellas – Dijo Isaac

-claro, gracias por su comprensión- Dije mientras salía de la biblioteca

El objeto "eso" era una especie de esfera que se encontró en los cimientos de este castillo cuando el reino de Equestria estaba recientemente afectado por el primer asesinato de el dios de la discordia, Discord ,"eso" aunque solo lo he visto una veces conozco su poder y su nivel de peligrosidad por lo que si cae en malas manos seria la destrucción total de este mundo o algo peor

Ya llegaba a la biblioteca cuando me empezó a marear, claro la contante perdida de sangre me habría afectado demasiado por lo que me caí al suelo, las enfermeras al verme me tomaron y dejaron en una camilla y empezaron a curar las heridas, pero no resistí y me desmaye

Al despertar me encontraba en frente de Isaac mientras caminaba alrededor mío, se encontraba enojado

-¿en serio creías que quedarías impune ante tu traición?- Dijo Isaac

-¡¿Traición?! ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?- Dije

-veo que tus padres no te enseñaron como hablar frente a un líder lástima que los hayan matado ...los hubiera regañado bastante por tu comportamiento-Dijo Isaac en forma burlona –y... ¿como estas disfrutando tu premio de tu traición?

-¿De que premio estas hablando?-Dije con extrañeza

-Los diez millones de bits por decir donde se encontraba nuestro castillo, imbécil –Dijo Isaac golpeándome en la cara dejando que cayera un hilo de sangre de mi boca hacia mi piel blanca

-No te arrepientas de estar equivocado –le dije

-ja!... ¿en serio crees que yo estoy equivocado?- Dijo el – si tu propio discípulo me dijo que tu nos traicionaste

No tenia palabras para esto mi propio discípulo... mi propio... hijo...! MI PROPIO HIJO ME TRAICIONO MINTIENDO ANTE ISAAC!

Aquí el capitulo espero que te parezca bueno y cambies de opinión NewSilverWolf96 y a todos dejen sus opiniones sobre el fic y no olviden dejar sus OC y sus opiniones de los fic que tengo planeados si tienen dudas o cualquier cosa déjenmelos en PM ( prívate mensajes)

Búsquenme en FB: Soap el Del cod

Prox. Cap. : EL DESTIERRO


	3. Chapter 3

No tenia palabras para esto mi propio discípulo... mi propio... hijo...! MI PROPIO HIJO ME TRAICIONO MINTIENDO ANTE ISAAC!

-Antes de entrar no quieres tomar un café o algo caliente el ambiente aquí esta frio-

-no gracias estoy bien-

...INICIANDO LA MEMORIA DEL ASESINATO...

-y bien toma tus cosas y vete de aquí ya no eres digno de entrar a nuestras moradas-Dijo Isaac dándome mi hoja oculta y mi espada

-por favor Isaac tu sabes que no haría tal cosa- dije

-lo siento pero vete ,tienes suerte que te dejara vivo- dijo Isaac

Lamentablemente no me creyo siendo que decía la verdad ,pero no desistiré para demostrar mi inocencia aunque tenga que sacrificar a mi disipulo ...mi hijo ...mi sangre

-VETE y no vuelvas –Dijo el guardia que vigilaba el castillo

-tranquilo no te meteré en problemas –le dije

-ja ¿y ahora que? Nos traicionaras con los minotauros o con las cebras-se burlo otro guardia

-no te burles de mi , tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-ven aquí y compruébalo- me dijo empuñando su espada

-no vales la pena, la verdad creo que deverias seguir con tu trabajo-

Luego de la discusión con el guardia y al haberme alejado de la ciudad monte un campamento básico para sobrevivir la noche pero los guardias de Twiligth rondaban cada minuto a si que no pude dormir bien. Al día siguiente me dispuse a visitar a un gran amigo mio de la ciudad de Ponyville , un asesino eficaz y leal , fue mi compañero durante mi entrenamiento a los 18 años en Manehattan su nombre es Big Macintosh el hermano de una de las integrantes de "Mane 5" siempre ,desde que empezamos el entrenamiento hasta hoy nos reunimos para hablar sobre las misiones y sobre los planes que llevaremos acabo

El punto de reunión esta vez es en Hall Center un edificio abandonado cerca de el ex Sugar Cube Corner una pastelería muy antigua , sus dueños eran el señor y la señora Cake, ambos murieron tratando de proteger a sus hijos ante los guardias nocturnos de Twiligth , los pequeños murieron igualmente .Subí al tejado del edificio escalando ya que si volaba los guardias unicornios detectarían una inusual corriente de viento reiterada y me matarían , por suerte no detectan escaladores es por eso que escalar es uno de los movimientos básicos de los asesinos tanto como para movilizarse como para huir de algún enemigo o viceversa.

-Big Mac tanto tiempo sin verte-le dije a Big Macintosh quien estaba esperándome sentado en un bloque de concreto roto

-eyup-Dijo

-¿como esta la pequeña Applebloom?-

-bien un poco preocupada por Applejack pero al saber que tu la rescataste dejo de preocuparle-

-Big tengo algo que decirte... me han expulsado de la ciudad, mi disipulo ha mentido a Isaac que yo proporcionaba información a Twiligth por bits-

-vaya, vaya ,vaya con que tu me proporcionas información- Dijo Big Mac con una voz cambiada y perversa

-Big...que te pasa-Dije

Big Macintosh estaba cambiando de forma , parecía que fuese un changeling pero era imposible los changelings se extinguieron gracias a Twiligth en su primer mandato como reina suprema, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que cambiaba de forma?

-quie...quien eres tu-Dije asustado

-ja veo que aun no me reconoces veamos si me reconoces asi- Dijo aquel extraño cambiando de forma a una alicornio morada ... era Twiligth quien había tomado la forma de Big Mac

-TWILIGTH ¿como es que cambiaste de forma? –dije desenvainando mi espada preparándome para lo peor

-Black, Black, Black... ¿que no entiendes? Yo al matar a quien se me cruce obtengo los poderes de el gracias a el amuleto Changer –Dijo Twiligth mostrando el amuleto

-por eso empesaste primero por los changelings y no por otro reino- dije

-bravo ,bravo un premio para el chico-dijo

-¿que le isiste a Big Mac?¿Twiligth?-dije

-el no importa ahora lo que importas eres tu-dijo

-¿yo? ¿Por que habría de importar yo? además ¿que le hisiste a Big Mac?- dije

-te vengo a ofrecer mi apoyo-dijo

-te escucho –dije

-para que te quedes tranquilo Big Macintosh esta bien en uno de mis cuarteles escoltado por varios guardias- dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro, yo me corri a un lado para evitar alguna maniobra de parte de ella

-que es lo que quieres de mi-dije

-unete a mi ,ahora que no tienes a nadie en quien confiar ,confía en mi te brindare apoyo a cambio de tu lealtad-dijo

-yo... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -01000100001000100000100001000000010001001110001010010101010100101001000010010

TERMINANDO SESION

-Sal de ahí, inmediatamente-dijo una voz

un pony pegaso de crin y cola ploma , piel blanca ,su cutie mark es una linterna encendida

-sal , has estado mucho tiempo ahí adentro puede ser peligroso para ti- dijo un pony unicornio plomo con crin y cola blanca , cutie mark de una lupa

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo el sujeto de la maquina- salgo de inmediato... ANPONYMUS APAGATE

El chico de la maquina es un adolecente residente de la ciudad de Ponyville , su nombre es Golget Forder y su linaje tiene bastante historia dentro de Equestria, el otro pony es su hermano Saver Forder , ellos dos viven activamente aventuras dentro de un videojuego llamado ANPONYMUS ; consiste en acostarse en una especie de camilla y ahí se lee el ADN del pony para asi revivir las memorias de los ponys antecesores en este caso investigan acerca de Black Forder su tataratataraabuelo , quien salvo a Equestria de un terrible acontecimiento

Actualmente el reino de Equestria esta en armonía comandado por la princesa Cadence , quien gobierna justamente a todos los habitantes asi como mantiene buenas relaciones con los reinos vecinos

-Vamos abajo, Applejuice ya llego a buscarnos –Dijo Saver bajando las escaleras cargando su ANPONYMUS

Applejuice es una pony terrestre de piel naranja y crin rubia asi como su cola su cutie mark es un barril de manzanas

-voy esperame dentro del auto dejame llevar el ANPONYMUS-dijo Golget

Golget bajaba las escaleras cargando el ANPONYMUS en su lomo , hoy los tres viajarían hacia Canterlot para conmemorar los 100 años de la derrota de Twiligth

-hoy va a ser un gran día-Dijo Golget subiéndose al auto- un gran dia


	4. Chapter 4

-Hoy va a ser un gran dia-Dijo Golget subiéndose al auto- un gran dia

Golget, Applejuice y Saver se subieron al auto ,como Equestria ya no era una civilización ,tecnológicamente hablando ,básica sino que era la mayor civilización del mundo gracias a la invención de parte de científicos a distintas clases de avances como la tecnología computarizada lo que dio paso a distintas variedades de objetos que desde su invención fueron parte de la vida diaria de los ponys en Equestria . Golger obtuvo su videojuego "ANPONYMUS" gracias a un concurso en televisión mientras que su hermano lo obtuvo de parte sus padres como parte de un regalo de cumpleaños, Applejuice como era carente de fondos por que su familia humildemente gana sus pocos bits en una granja de manzanas heredadas de su tataratataraabuelo, Big Macintosh quien se había casado con una hermosa pony terrestre llamada Magenta , un nombre raro puesto que era rubia y tenia la piel naranja. El auto perteneciente a Applejuice , arranco para dirijirse hacia Canterlot como hoy se conmemoraba los 100 años de la derrota de Twiligth y como la sangre de Golget y Saver era parte de los salvadores de Equestria tenían que asistir

-uff hoy el dia será largo- Dijo Saver

-si pero imagínate nuestros antepasados le ganaron a la peor enemiga de Equestria y además de varias aventuras que vivio Black en su tiempo de asesino- Dijo Golget - de seguro tenemos que tener un gran orgullo ante nuestro pasado y de los asesinos por supuesto

-¿aun siguen vivos esos asesinos?-dijo Applejuice

-no todos murieron o abandonaron el credo pero aun siguen siendo una parte importante de la historia de Equestria- Dijo Golget para luego mirar a su hermano

-oye ,a que no adivinas ¿quien va a ir a esa conmemoración?-Dijo Golget

-ademas de la princesa Cadence , no ,no se quien mas va a ir -Dijo Saver

-va a ir la yegua que te gusta esa tal...-Dijo Golget

-SUNSET FLYING-Dijo Saver para suspirar de amor ante la pegaso de color amarillo y crin roja de cutie mark de unas alas de fuego

-si ella misma jejejeje...-Dijo Golget

Luego de aproximadamente 50 minutos llegaron a Canterlot para la celebración del centenario de la derrota de Twiligth, Golget ,Saver y Applejuice fueron escoltados por guardias hacia el castillo donde los esperaba Cadence algo triste

-Chicos que bueno que hayan podido venir –Dijo La princesa

Los tres le reverenciaron ante la princesa y luego se levantaron

-Princesa disculpe mi descorteza pero ¿le pasa algo?- dijo Applejuice

-no no hay problema ... solo que extraño a mi Shing...-Dijo Cadence algo triste

-no se preocupe princesa yo buscare en las memorias de Black haber si encuentro algún indicio de donde se encuentra para que así con la ayuda de la tecnología actual poder revivirlo-Dijo Golget tratando de reanimar a Cadence

-En serio te lo agradecería que hicieses eso por mi pero es mejor que ahora descansen para que en algunos minutos salgan a dar el discurso de bienvenida-Dijo Cadence dejando pasar a unos guardias quienes traían noticias a Cadence sobre el estado de el homenaje

-Con su permiso nos retiraremos- Dijo Saver tomando su maleta mientras se retiraba junto con los otros dos

Antes de que se fueran Cadence mando a un guardia a que los guiara hacia donde se encontraran las habitaciones del castillo, cuando llegaron el guardia les paso una tarjeta con la cual podían acceder a la habitación y les mostro también todas las funciones de cada aparato del cuarto cuando termino Golget le paso unos cuantos bits de propina y el guardia se fue

-Muy acogedora habitación –Dijo Applejuice mirando una cama

-si Cadence iso muy bien en remodelar este viejo castillo –Dijo Saver para luego acomodar su ANPONYMUS en una esquina donde habían tres enchufes

-¿vas a jugar ahora?- Dijo Golget

-no solo lo estoy acomodando para después-Dijo Saver

-muy bien ¿que quieren para comer chicos?- Dijo una voz en la cocina

-¿quien anda ahí?- Dijo Golget asustado

-soy yo , Asus Pie –Dijo la voz dando a conocer su cara al asomarse de su escondite

Asus Pie al igual que Applejuice era una de las mejores amigas de Golget y Saver ; Su cuerpo era rosado y crin violeta , su cutie mark era un cupcacke azul con chispas de chocolate

-¿Asus?, ¿que haces aquí?- Dijo Golget

-subí por la ventana al percatarme que llegaron-Dijo Asus

-¿Subiste por la ventana? pero si son mas de 10 pisos te pudiste haber muerto- dijo Applejuice

-pude, pero no me paso-Dijo Asus feliz- bueno ¿quieren algo para comer o no?

-claro pero a la próxima avisanos cuando llegues –Dijo Golget

-esta bien, esta bien lo hare-Dijo Asus

Luego de una gran comida de heno frito con una ensalada de frutas , los chicos bajaron al primer piso para ir a el homenaje, Golget dijo un discurso donde todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron a el antepasado de Golget , todos la pasaron de maravilla inclusive los guardias que vigilaban en caso de alguna emergencia pero como todo había salido perfecto no tenían nada de que preocuparse

-Excelente fiesta ¿o no?-Dijo un guardia a otro que se hubicaba a unos cuantos metros de el en una torre de vigilancia del castillo

-a si es compañero nada puede salir mal-Dijo el otro guardia

En eso unas cuatro sombras vigilaban todo movimiento de los guardias incluyendo a los invitados quienes estaban totalmente descontrolados en la fiesta de cierre de el homenaje, una de las sombras saco un rifle y apunto a el guardia de la torre , cuando el otro guardia se distrajo la sombra disparo dándole justo en la cabeza a el guardia de la torre, este cayo al suelo de la torre sin embargo el otro guardia estaba mirando para otro lado , la sombra otra vez apunto pero ahora a el otro guardia y disparo dándole en la cabeza

-Muy bien sujeto 5- dijo otra sombra

-deveriamos avanzar –Dijo la sombra que disparo

-vayamos ayi-Dijo la primera sombra para después irse saltando por las copas de los arboles hacia el lugar indicado

Mientras que esto sucedia Golget estaba bailando con sus amigos , Applejuice estaba bailando con Golget quien estaba terriblemente rojo y Saver estaba buscando a Sunset Flying pero no la encuentra

-uff...uff...uff... creo que debería ir a descansar me siento muy desgastado hoy dia- Dijo Golget quien se notaba en su cuerpo que estaba muy agotado

-hay que ir a dormir es muy tarde, recuerda que nos prometiste llevarnos por un tour en Canterlot ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Applejuice

-si lo recuerdo-Dijo Golget

-¡muy bien!- Dijo Asus quien apareció de la nada frente a los dos- ¡mañana voy a comprar materiales para un pastel de fresas!

Golget , Applejuice y Asus se fueron a su habitación Saver se quedo en la fiesta por que al fin había encontrado a Sunset Flying ,mientras que en la habitación los amigos decidieron que Golget y Saver dormirían en una cama y Applejuice junto con Asus dormirían en otra .Applejuice y Asus se fueron al balcón de la habitación para hablar sobre "cosas de hembras" según Golget , por lo que Goget se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba ahí , luego miro a el ANPONYMUS y se arrodillo para hacer una oración en memoria de Black

-Black mi querido antepasado solo pido que me ayuden en los momentos críticos y me des la fortaleza para soportar todo obstáculo como tu, ante tu destierro de el credo y también pido que...-no pudo terminar Golget por que una sombra lo atrapo y le tapo la boca junto con la nariz con un pañuelo cubierto con cloroformo por lo que no pudo defenderse ante su captor

La sombra lo saco de la habitación y luego huyo por la ventana que daba hacia los jardines de Canterlot donde se encontraban unas estatuas de los mayores acontecimientos que ocurrieron dentro de Equestria , la sombra siguió arrastrando a Golget hasta que llego a un arbusto, ayi se encontraban las tres sombras que mataron a los guardias anteriormente, cada una felicitaba a el secuestrador

-ADN positivo , escuadrón muévanse a base tenemos que terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible–Dijo una sombra

Luego de eso las cuatro sombras se movieron entre los arboles para salir de Canterlot

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de Sueños Reales, cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT .

En caso de algún error de ortografía y todo eso envíenmelos en PM o por facebook

No olviden buscarme en el Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie con cara de yaranaika)

¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD ! (Mi firma desde ahora)


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de eso las cuatro sombras se movieron entre los arboles para salir de Canterlot

Las sombras seguían cargando a Golget en su lomo quien seguía dormido a causa del cloroformo

-Ya casi llegamos al camión- Dijo la sombra que asesino a los guardias

Un pony saco un llavero y apretó un botón del cual salió una luz , de inmediato se abrió un compartimiento en la parte trasera del camión

-Déjalo en la esquina al lado de las cajas y tápalo con una frasada-Dijo otra sombra que cargaba una mochila

Los ponys llegaron y siguieron las ordenes del que tenia la mochila ,luego cerraron el compartimiento y se subieron al camión . Uno de los ponys golpeo dos veces el suelo con su pata para avisar al conductor de que todo estaba bien, el camión avanzo a toda marcha por un camino de tierra

_CON SAVER Y SUNSET_

-¡Valla Sunset, no sabia que bailabas tan bien!- Dijo Saver quien estaba bailando con Sunset Flying

-Si tome unas clases de baile en la academia de salsa-Dijo Sunset con orgullo

-de seguro que eras la mejor ¿o no?- Dijo Saver –siempre sacabas buenas calificaciones en la escuela de vuelo

-mmmm... no era la mejor pero algo tenia de talento- Dijo Sunset

-jejeje, de seguro tienes talento –Dijo Saver acercándose a Sunset

-ay, no te pongas coqueto tu sabes que me pongo nerviosa-Dijo Sunset

-Sunset...-Dijo Saver- emm...no se si...tu quieres ser...mi novia?

-Saver...yo no se que decir-Dijo Sunset

-entonces di que si ,yo te are feliz solo, tan solo dame una oportunidad-Dijo Saver

-Por supuesto que si quiero –Dijo Sunset abrazando a Saver quien se puso colorado y respondió al abrazo , la gente que bailaba alrededor se alejaba de la recién iniciada pareja dejándolas al medio mientras se abrazaban

_CON GOLGET_

El camión repentinamente paro, haciendo reaccionar a Golget quien se despertó de un golpe en la nuca

-Ayy mi cuello , ¿que es lo que pasa?- Dijo Golget restregándose su ojos

-ADELANTE MUÉVETE DE AHÍ – Dijo una voz afuera del camión

-¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo Golget

-Solo muévete –Dijo de nuevo la misma voz

Golget se reincorpora y se levanta del suelo para dirigirse a la salida del camión , al salir vio a tres ponys encapuchados y con armas preparadas a cualquier oposición del secuestrado

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?-Dijo Golget

-Solo muévete, mas adelante te explicaremos mejor-Dijo otro pony encapuchado

Golget se bajo del camión , dos ponys lo tomaron de las patas y se lo llevaron a un edificio cercano a un bosque en una montaña ayi Golget fue amarrado y dejado en una sala vacía

-¿Hola?- grito Golget- ¿hay alguien aquí?, ¿hola?

-Hola Golget- Dijo una voz conocida para Golget , el miro hacia atrás suyo y miro a alguien de quien no se esperaría encontrar -te vez sorprendido al verme querido Golget, ¿te parece si enciendo la luz?

El pony desconocido prende la luz

-Tu..tu tu eres el hijo de Black- dijo Golget asustado

-¡vaya!, creí que seria mas difícil en hacerte recordarme- Dijo el hijo de Black- déjame presentarme , aunque creo que ya sabes quien soy

-Eres Walt Forder, el traidor de los asesinos –Dijo Golget

-tu lo dijiste -Dijo Walt

-¿Pero como? Tu deverias haber muerto hace muchos años –Dijo Golget

-Deveria, pero mi princesa Twiligth me dio la inmortalidad a cambio de traicionar a mi padre y al credo- Dijo Walt

-señor el ANPONYMUS esta listo-Dijo un guardia encapuchado-

-Lleven al chico ahí , si se opone mátenlo y traigan a su hermano- Dijo Walt mirando de forma perversa a Golget

-MALDITO ¿QUE VAS A ACERME?- Grito Golget

-tan solo digamos que ... el gobierno de Equestria necesita a una gobernante mejor ,una gobernante de color morada y poderosa-Dijo Walt impresionando a Golget quien se impresiono de gran manera ante el proyecto de Walt- y tu me vas a ayudar

Golget seguía luchando por librarse de sus opresores pero ellos eran muy fuertes , además de las ataduras de sus patas y el anulador de magia ,luchar no era una opción por lo que solo le quedaba esperar a que suceda algo

_CON EL RESTO DE LOS AMIGOS DE GOLGET_

Asus junto con Applejuice no sospechaban nada acerca de lo ocurrido por que pensaban que Golget se fue adonde su hermano quien estaba abajo bailando junto a Sunset

-Applejuice, ¿tu familia esta bien?- Dijo Asus

-si, ¿por que lo dices?- Respondió Applejuice

-es que el otro dia vi que les cortaron la electricidad por lo que me preocupe –Dijo Asus

-aaa... eso... bueno todos algún día tenemos nuestros retrasos económicos ¿no?-Dijo Applejuice con una sonrisa

-si pero ¿tres semanas sin electricidad? ¿No crees que es algo ... por decirlo así... raro?-Dijo Asus

-naaa no es nada , es que ya nadie consume manzanas ni sidra pero bueno nadie le puede ir cien por ciento bien en lo económico- Dijo Applejuice con otra sonrisa fingida

-bueno es que te quería preguntar si ¿tu padre tiene idea sobre esto de lo económico?-Dijo Asus

-Si ¿por que?- pregunto Applejuice

-por que la empresa de mi padre , quiere hacer un convenio de negocios con el tuyo proporcionando manzanas a las pastelerías- Dijo Asus

-guau ¿lo dices enserio?-Dijo Applejuice

-si pero tiene que responder en los próximos 5 días-Dijo Asus

\- lo llamare de inmediato –Dijo Applejuice sacando un celular de la mesa de centro para marcar el numero de celular de su padre

-Considerarlo un regalo de cumpleaños Applejuice-Dijo Asus

-gracias Asus-Dijo Applejuice

En eso una piedra golpea la ventana de la habitación en ella tiene un papel envuelto que trae un mensaje Applejuice y Asus se disponen a tomarlo para leerlo hasta que llega otra piedra con otro mensaje y luego otra , los guardias escucharon los repetidos golpes de piedras por lo que fueron a investigar lo que sucededia en la habitación

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de Sueños Reales, cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT .

En caso de algún error de ortografía y todo eso envíenmelos en PM o por facebook

No olviden buscarme en el Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie con cara de yaranaika)

¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD !


	6. Chapter 6

En eso una piedra golpea la ventana de la habitación en ella tiene un papel envuelto que trae un mensaje Applejuice y Asus se disponen a tomarlo para leerlo hasta que llega otra piedra con otro mensaje y luego otra , los guardias escucharon los repetidos golpes de piedras por lo que fueron a investigar lo que sucededia en la habitación

Guardias llevaban a Golget en sus cascos hacia una maquina parecida a una camilla , era el ANPONYMUS que estaba en modo de espera

-Entra ahí –Dijo el guardia que estaba a su derecha apuntándolo con un arma y empujándolo hacia la maquina

-¿por que cooperas con el?-Dijo Golget

-no tengo autorización de hablar contigo-Dijo el guradia mientras movia su arma hacia la maquina indicando que tenia que subirse o si no actuaria

Golget sin decir nada mas se sube y se trata de relajar para mejorar su visión dentro del juego

-Black por favor perdóname-Dijo Golget en su mente

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -01000100001000100000100001000000010001001110001010010101010100101001000010010**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -ANALIZANDO ADN... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**\- - - - - - - - - - -INICIANDO A UN BLOQUE DE MEMORIA MAS CERCANO... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -INICIALIZANDO... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**INICIANDO SESION**

* * *

-unete a mi ,ahora que no tienes a nadie en quien confiar ,confía en mi te brindare apoyo a cambio de tu lealtad-dijo

-yo nunca me uniria a ti , destruiste a Equestria, mataste a tus amigas, mataste a las princesas, mataste a miles de ponys inocentes y a mi esposa –Dije escupiéndole a la cara

Twiligth se limpio la saliva y me golpeo en la cara , lo esquive y desenvaine la espada cortándole una parte de su ala haciendo que esta saltara hacia atrás a curarse

-INFELIZ-grito un guardia de Twiligth corriendo con una espada hacia mi

Rapidamente lo patee y golpe la cara con el mango de la espada y le corte el cuello

-¡A EL!-grito un arquero guardia de Twiligth apuntándome desde el otro lado del techo del edificio

Reaccione y esquive la flecha que venia hacia mi , con mi hoja oculta plante una estocada en el lomo de otro guardia matándolo en el acto , salte hacia otro enterrándosela en el cuello y lanze un cuchillo envenenado hacia el arquero que grito en un principio

-Facil-Dije mirando a Twiligth quien miraba a sus guardias muertos

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-rio Twiligth- ¿en serio creías que vendría tan desprotegida? GUARDIAS A EL – dijo haciendo que otros guardias saltaran al techo

Me veía rodeado no tenia escapatoria o eso creía hasta cuando unos guardias cayeron al suelo retorciéndose

-¿QUE ES ESTO? –grito Twiligth

-¡BLAAAACK!-Dijo una voz conocida para mi

Un pony verde con capucha la que no dejaba ver su cutie mark, agitaba su pata en señal de saludo. Varios ponys asesinos salieron de el edificio vecino quienes lanzaron cuchillos y disparaban flechas hacia los guardias quienes caian al suelo

-(podrá ser... ¿Ligth?)-pense

-Black acabemos con esta perra-Dijo Ligth despegando sus alas para después emprender el vuelo hacia mi y ponerse a mi lado

-Ligth no te veía desde la escuela-Dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de mi capucha

-Luego hablamos , tenemos que matar a esta imbécil-Dijo Light mirando a Twiligth quien estaba usando un hechizo de curación sobre su ala cortada

-¡VAMOS!-Dije saltando hacia Twiligth con la hoja oculta desenvainada

Twiligth dejo de curarse , tomo una espada de un guardia muerto y se defendió de mi ataque, desenvaine mi espada y contraataque con una estocada centrar causando que rompiera su defensa ,dando una oportunidad a Ligth de ataque que no desaprovecho dandole un corte en la cara

-¡Toma eso perra!- Dijo Ligth

-ya veras... AMULETO CHANGER- Dijo Twiligth tomando su amuleto y poniéndoselo- ¡GRIFO!

Twiligth grito se lanzo al suelo y temblaba mucho , en un principio pensé que podía haberle afectado tanto poder del amuleto pero luego al darme cuenta de que sus ojos se cambiaron a color rojo carmesí por lo que ella estaba bastantemente cuerda de lo que hacia. Twiligth de sus patas crecieron garras muy afiladas , sus alas ahora estaban en muy buen estado y su boca estaba cambiando a un pico de una águila

-MIERDA, USO EL AMULETO –Dije

-¡¿QUE TIENE DE MALO?, PODEMOS CON EL!-Dijo LIgth

-no, no podemos tenemos que irnos ahora o podemos salir bastante heridos-Dije

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!- Dijo Twiligth en forma de grifo-pony atacándome con sus garras , por poco me rebana la cabeza

-¡Black vámonos!- Dijo Ligth

Twiligth emprendió el vuelo para luego lanzarse con sus garras en frente, alcanze a volar para irme con Ligth pero Twiligth nos seguía. Los asesinos habían acabado con todos los guardias para luego encargarse de recolectar información de los sobrevivientes, los pegasos siguieron a Twiligth para apoyarnos a mi y a Ligth

-TE MATARE BLACK , TE MATARE COMO TE MATE A TU ESPOSA-Dijo Twiligth, pare en el aire causando asi la detención de Twiligth quien al verme a mi en este estado siguió

-fue tan fácil matar a tu esposa , fue como... quitarle un dulce a un bebe jajajajaja-Dijo Twiligth causándome una gran ira

-arrepientete de lo que dices –Dije

-aaaaay el niñito se sintió triste –Dijo Twiligth

-arrepientete-dije

-tu esposa era hermosa ... lastima que haya tenido que morir-Dijo Twiligth

-vamonos Black tenemos que huir-Dijo Ligth sosteniéndome de la capucha

-no, Twiligth arrepiéntete o sufriras –Dije

-¿en serio crees que me derrotaras?-Dijo Twiligth

Salto encima de Twiligth, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo , pero yo ocupe a Twiligth como amortiguador de la caída causando un golpe fuerte en la cabeza pero ella no se inmuto

-esto es por mi esposa- deje plantando una estocada en una pata de Twiligth , ella grita del dolor- esto es por todos los ponys de Equestria que murieron a causa tuya- otra estocada en el otro brazo , misma reacción de Twiligth – esta es por todas las mane que sufrieron persecuciones a causa tuya- una estocada en el lomo- Y ESTA ES POR EQUESTRIA – una estocada en el corazón causando un fuerte grito de Twiligth

-muy bien ... saca to...toda esa ira...la ira te do...domina-Dijo Twiligth con sus últimos alientos

-¡Black! – Grito Ligth – ¡lo lograste!, ¡lo hisiste!

-recu...recuerda... la ira...es lo que ... te do...domina-Dijo Twiligth cerrando los ojos

-vamonos Ligth –Dije escupiedo al cuerpo de Twiligth

-Black , todo acabo-Dijo Ligth

-si amigo todo acabo-Dije mirando el cuerpo de Twiligth en el suelo con los cortes que le propine- por fin cobre venganza a los muchos ponys que murieron en la batalla pero... me siento vacio

-es normal , todos sienten que han hecho algo bueno pero creen que podrían haber hecho mas-Dijo Ligth dando un golpe amistoso a mi lomo – en este caso, tu no podrías haberlo hecho mejor

\- no se igual creo que me falta algo por hacer-Dije

-bueno eso será para otro dia amigo-Dijo Ligth desplegando sus alas – ¿vienes?

-no , no puedo Isaac me desterró del castillo-Dije cabizbajo

-ayi no, vamos con las mane 5 recuerda que ellas ahora dirijen la resistencia –Dijo Ligth

-Señor hemos confirmado el asesinato de los 100 guardias del reinado de Twiligth- Dijo un asesino con sin capucha sino con un manto cubriéndole la boca y frente (como los tipos que te encargaban misiones en Assassins Creed )

-gracias, pueden irse a descanzar-Dijo Ligth – Black, ¿vienes?

-... bueno ¿que podría perder?-Dije encojiendome de hombros

_NARRADOR EN 3° PERSONA (OMNICIENTE)_

Black y Ligth se van del lugar dejando a el cuerpo de Twiligth botado en el techo del centro comercial , alrededor del cuerpo había una gran cantidad de sangre asi como de restos de concreto y tierra

-Pronto se completara su transformación- pensó alguien

Twiligth quien parecía muerta abrió sus ojos de golpe dejándolos ver algo mucho mas rojos y sanguinarios

-muy pronto- Dijo ella

Se escucha una risa psicópata muy fuerte mientras se oscurece la imagen

_(FIN DE NARRADOR OMNICIENTE)_

* * *

**GUUUAAAAAUU ¿que tal lectores?, hoy publique este gran capitulo donde se descubrieron varias dudas,PERO ahora tendrán mas dudas sobre las intenciones de Twiligth ¿o no?, bueno si es asi ,no se pueden perder el próximo capitulo .**

**Sobre mi otro fic también se pone interesante y espero que lo puedan leer ya que esta en sus capítulos clave ( con clave no me refiero a finales). Sobre la actualización de la semana pasada ( si no se dieron cuenta la semana pasada no publique ) es por que a mi mamá se le perdió el celular donde yo sacaba la internet para publicar ( si, no tengo teléfono fijo por que vivo en el campo)a si que es por eso que no pude publicar hasta hoy 22 de junio de 2014 donde mi mamá por fin después de una semana , pudo comprarse otro celular a si que desde hoy ( o hasta que lo pierda de nuevo) podre publicar todos los domingos .**

**Si no supieron por que no pude subir capítulos la semana pasada será mejor que me busquen el Facebook donde publico todas las noticias y novedades sobre mis fics y cuando voy a estrenar otro capitulo - Soap El del Cod .**

**¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD !**


	7. Chapter 7

muy pronto- Dijo ella

Se escucha una risa psicópata muy fuerte mientras se oscurece la imagen

(FIN DE NARRADOR OMNICIENTE)

-¡Saquenlo de ahí!-dijo una voz

-¡no!, todavía no hemos llegado a la memoria del fruto-Dijo otra voz

-señor el puede tener mas adelante serios problemas ,incluso puede causarle la muerte-Dijo la primera voz

Golget abre los ojos y logra divisar a Walt y un pony guardia quien apago el ANPONYMUS

-señor le reitero Golget ya lleva mas de 5 horas dentro del ANPONYMUS esto puede matarlo-Dijo el guardia

-esta bien, pero a la próxima deveriamos dejarlo por mas tiempo-Dijo Walt causando gran impresión en Golget

Según el manual de seguridad y mantención el uso del ANPONYMUS no se deveria usarse por mas de 4 horas por que puede causar serios daños psicológicos e incluso la muerte. Si por accidente se deja al jugador por mas de 4 horas , este tiene que descanzar por lo menos 12 horas sin hacer uso del ANPONYMUS

-esta bien Golget no nos has guiado a nuestro objetivo pero mañana si podras , ve a tu habitación tienes que descanzar y recuerda el reino de Cadence pronto , muy pronto terminara-dijo Walt llendose a la puerta y cerrándola de golpe

Los dos guardias tomaron a Golget y lo cargaron hacia una habitación donde solo había una cama hecha de madera podrida con un pequeño closet de fierro oxidado

-pero que pocilga es esta-dijo Golget

-callate y duerme-Dijo el guardia

Golget solo se acosto y cerro los ojos

CON SAVER, SUNSET, ASUS Y APPLEJUICE

-¿y tu dices que estas piedras tenían un mensaje?-Dijo un guardia

-si mira, aquí las tengo-Dijo Applejuice

Applejuice tomo unas piedras que estaban en una bolsa, todas las piedras estaban cubiertas con un papel .El guardia se tomo con un pañuelo las piedras y las abrió cada una

-estas piedras no tienen ningún mensaje en común- dijo el guardia

-dejeme ver- dijo Saver tomando una piedra

-¿lo ve? Todas las piedras tienen una letra si ellas tuvieran algún mensaje tendrían que estar ordenadas de alguna forma –dijo el guardia – ¿las piedras fueron enviadas en un orden?

-no solo llegaron por la ventana de forma aleatoria- dijo Applejuice

Saver estaba aun viendo la piedra que el sabia que tenia algo raro

-bueno entonces ¿tendra algo en la piedra como una enumeración o algo asi?-Dijo el guardia

-no solo tiene esta extraña marca-Dijo Asus

-dejame verla –Dijo Saver quien tomo la piedra y examino la marca luego abrió los ojos como platos y tomo las otras piedras y también reacciono de la misma forma-estas piedras si están enumeradas ,pero... en un lenguaje que creía extinto

-¿y cual seria ese lenguaje?-Dijo el guardia

Saver no respondió y ordeno las piedras dejando las piedras de esta manera

" ... O... ... H"

-¿Golget, secuestro, rescate, Twiligth?, ¿Golget donde esta?-Dijo Saver

-no lo hemos visto pensamos que estaba con ustedes- dijo Asus

-por Celestia... ire a buscarlo-Dijo Saver, Sunset lo tomo del lomo

-ire contigo-Dijo Sunset

-no, en caso de que suceda algo quiero que te quedes con Asus y Applejuice-Dijo Saver

-esta bien... cuidate –Dijo Sunset dándole un beso en la mejilla a Saver este salió volando por la ventana

CON GOLGET

-Golget...Golget...despierta...despierta-Dijo una voz cerca del ya dormido Golget

-¿quien es?-dijo Golget despertando de golpe

-aquí afuera-dijo la voz golpeando un poco la diminuta ventana

Golget abrió la ventana y encontró un pony encapuchado, como estaba obscuro no le pudo ver la cara

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo Golget

-vengo a ayudarte-Dijo el extraño

-¿que haras?, ¿ y por que me ayudas?-Dijo Golget

-tranquilo de eso me encargo yo-Dijo el extraño

-oye un momento ... ¿Quién eres?-Dijo Golget

El extraño rio un poco y luego tomo la cara de Golget con una pata

-has crecido mucho mi tataratataranieto –dijo para luego que todo se volviera negro y que de la nada apareciera una pequeña habitación con una pequeña cama y un closet igualmente pequeño

-¿a sido todo un sueño?-Dijo Golget para luego saltar de la cama y correr hacia la pequeña ventana donde tubo su encuentro con el extraño solo para encontrar una medalla con una forma de una especie de triangulo con la base redondeada y un pony en medio- ¿sera lo que creo que es?

-hey tu vamos ,Walt quiere que comiences la sesión de inmediato –grito un guardia que entraba a la puerta de la habitación

-ya voy-grito Golget

Golget cerro la ventanilla y se fue hacia donde se encontraba el ANPONYMUS

-rapido , rápido ,Twiligth no puede esperar –dijo Walt

-no se para que quieres revivirla-Dijo Golget –ella mato a miles de ponys inocentes para su propocitos egoístas

-solo entra e inicia sesión –Dijo Walt

-igualmente si logras revivir a Twiligth la mataremos de nuevo-Dijo Golget

-jajajajajajajjaja- rio Walt- ahora será distinto

Golget se acosto en el ANPONYMUS y inicio sesión pero antes de que lo hiciese vio a el mismo encapuchado detrás de Walt pero luego desapareció

-ahora veras Walt , pronto te arrepentiras de lo que hiciste –se dijo para si mismo Golget

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de Sueños Reales, cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT .

En caso de algún error de ortografía y todo eso envíenmelos en PM o por facebook

No olviden buscarme en el Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie con cara de yaranaika)

¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD !


	8. Chapter 8

-ahora veras Walt , pronto te arrepentiras de lo que hiciste –se dijo para si mismo Golget

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -01000100001000100000100001000000010001001110001010010101010100101001000010010

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -ANALIZANDO ADN... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - -INICIANDO A UN BLOQUE DE MEMORIA MAS CERCANO... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -INICIALZANDO... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

INICIANDO SESION

NARRADOR EN 3° PERSONA (OMNICIENTE)

Black y Ligth se van del lugar dejando a el cuerpo de Twiligth botado en el techo del centro comercial , alrededor del cuerpo había una gran cantidad de sangre asi como de restos de concreto y tierra

-Pronto se completara su transformación- pensó alguien

Twiligth quien parecía muerta abrió sus ojos de golpe dejándolos ver algo mucho mas rojos y sanguinarios

-muy pronto- Dijo ella

Se escucha una risa psicópata muy fuerte mientras se oscurece la imagen

(FIN DE NARRADOR OMNICIENTE)

-Ligthing Ghost, cuanto tiempo-dije mientras volaba en dirección al norte

-asi es, desde ese discurso de Isaac que no nos vemos-Dijo Ligth sonriendo

-y bueno ¿Qué tal tu unidad?-Dije

-no me puedo quejar, desde hace mucho que nadie a muerto-dijo Ligth – ¿y tu?

-bueno... Isaac me echo de la hermandad y tengo serios problemas con la traición de mi hijo hacia mi-Dije decepcionado

-¿traicione?-dijo Ligth

-si, le dijo a Isaac que yo era aliado de Twiligth –dije

-eso quedo demostrado de que eres inocente ¿o no?-dijo Ligth

-no lo se en realidad Isaac ni siquiera lo vio , puede que ahora me trate de mentiroso e incluso me mate-Dije

-bueno arriba el animo recuerda que ahora tenemos que presentarnos bien ante las mane5-dijo Ligth arreglándose su túnica y sacándose su capucha dejando ver su crin verde

-bueno espero que no me traten como un traidor-dije sacándome la capucha y arreglándome la crin

Aterrizamos cerca de una especie de granero pero un poco mas pequeño donde Ligth toco la puerta en una secuencia especifica para que asi lo reconocieran

-¿capitan Ligth?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta

-si, soy yo-dijo Ligth

Una pony de estatura mediana con crin color piel y pelaje morado , abre la puerta dando paso a el granero pequeño , salude amablemente a la pony y entre dejando mis armas en una mesa cercana

-Black ven conmigo –dijo Ligth

-¿adonde vamos?-dije

-mira y veras-dijo Ligth corriendo un fardo de paja cercano dejando ver una especie de puerta en el suelo, Ligth la abre y rápidamente la luz del dia entra en las oscuras escaleras dando hacia abajo

-¿Qué es esto?-dije

-esto amigo ,es nuestro refugio –dijo Ligth

Ligth y yo junto con algunos soldados aliados entramos dentro de las escaleras las cuales no se veian tan antiguas por lo que pensé que lo habían construido hace poco

-Ligth , ¿hace cuanto es que tienen esto aquí?, supongo que no deben ser tan viejas ¿o no?-dije

-en realidad, estas eran antiguamente las ruinas de las reservas de Twiligth –dijo Ligth- aquí se refugiaban las tropas "sorpresa" , en caso de que el plan principal fallaba usaban las reservas que se encontraban aquí ,pero como ahora Twiligth ya tiene todo el poder sobre todos los reinos , ya no usa estos refugios , por esto es que usamos estos refugios para nosotros

-interesante aunque no explica la razón de porque están casi nuevas estas escaleras-dije

-es que estas escaleras están echas de cristal compacto-dijo Ligth

-¿cristal compacto? ,significa que...-dije hasta que una voz cerca de el final de las escaleras me respondió

-a si es, bienvenido a el reino de cristal-dijo Shining Armor-quien junto con varios guardias de cristal y ponys resguardaban a las mane5 – Black , ¿Qué es lo que quieres en nuestro reino?-dijo apuntándome con su lanza de punta de cristal

-Shing...calmate viene con nosotros-dijo Ligth

-parece que no fuiste informado Ligth-dijo Shining-Black causo la mayor traición a Equestria, el es aliado de Twilight

-¿a quien?, ya la asesine, de echo , ni siquiera soy aliado de ella-dije causando gran impresión de parte de Shining y las mane5

-¿MATASTE A TWILIGTH?-dijo Applejack –TENIAMOS QUE AYUDARLA NO ASESINARLA

-¿que querías que utilizara?, ¿los elementos de la armonía?, esos quedaron obsoletos después de la muerte de las princesas , además de que se necesitan 6 elementos para que funciones eso requeriría que Twiligth cooperara-dije causando gran silencio de parte de todos

-no necesariamente-dijo una voz conocida

-¡princesa!-dijo Ligth arrodillándose ante la princesa Cadance quien estaba en un rincón junto con sus guardias personales

Todos los presentes le reverenciaron y luego Cadance autorizo nuestro descanzo

-Princesa ¿Cómo funcionarian los elementos de la armonía sin el elemento de la magia?-dije

-aunque Twiligth sea una maga muy fuerte hay quien pueda hacerle frente y podamos salir victoriosos-dijo Cadance

-pero ¿tambien tendríamos que hacer que se haga amigas de las actuales portadoras? , después de todo ¿no es la magia de la amistad?-dije causando otro golpe de silencio

-¿Qué pasa si esa maga sea parte de Twiligth?-dijo un pony

-o ¿si no se hacen amigas?-dijo otro

-¿Qué pasa si no funciona y todo lo que hagamos sea en vano?-dijo otro

-pero si acabamos con Twiligth ¿Por qué nos preocupamos?-dijo otro

-Black ¿ estas seguro que murió?-dijo Rainbown

-seguro ,una estocada en el corazón y el lomo es mortal para cualquier pony-dije causando que Pinkie llorara con Rarity- se que es duro pero... ella es mala se lo merecía

-Nadie se merece la muerte incluso si a cometido una masacre total-dijo Cadance- pero en estos casos ...todo es valido

-pero ella... era nuestra amiga-dijo Fluthershy- se merecía un perdón... aunque haya cometido errores ...

-errores que le costaron la vida de miles, no... MILLONES de toda clase de seres vivos-dije

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie quería decir nada , cualquier proposición de parte de los dos lados (los que quieren reformar a Twiligth y los que quieren terminar una vez por todas), es contradecida por el otro.

-bueno, bueno ,bueno todo ya paso y si ya Black mato a Twiligth no debemos preocuparnos de eso ahora-dijo Shining- todos debemos descansar para recuperar fuerzas

Ligth se fue con Cadance , yo fui a fisgonear para tratar de ver si todavía desconfían de mi, pero me equivoque , hablaban del buen liderazgo de Shining y su superación acerca de la traición de su hermana menor ,Applejack se acerco adonde me encontraba

-Black ... ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Applejack

-claro –dije

-es sobre Big Macintosh, ¿lo has visto?-dijo Applejack dejando salir una lagrima de su mejilla

-...Twilight me dijo que lo capturaron-dije haciendo que Applejack empezara a llorar- tranquila lo encontraremos y será libre al igual que todos los prisioneros de Twiligth

-Twiligth...no es mala-dijo Applejack-ella solo...

-cambio y cambio para mal-dije

-no es eso, solo que el poder la domino, si podemos hacer que entre en razón...-dijo Applejack pero la interrumpí

-no servirá Applejack , tenemos que acabar con ella-dije

-creo que tienes razón aunque no haría daño intentarlo-dijo ella

-si encuentran a la heredera a el elemento puede que funcione para bien-dije haciendo que a Applejack se le escapara una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo antes de irse a dormir

En eso una bomba explota cerca de la entrada de la escalera, sale volando la misma pony que nos abrió la puerta en un principio, se veía mal herida y tenia serias quemaduras e incluso algunas partes carbonizadas

-¡cúrenla!-grite a unos guardias de cristal que se encontraban al lado mío- yo y Ligth nos encargaremos de esto

El humo de la explosión se disipo dejando ver a unos cuantos ponys de la guardia diurna y nocturna, estos de inmediato desenvainaron sus espadas y tomaron posiciones de combate

-¡Ligth acabemos con esto!-dije a Ligth quien tomo su espada y me lanzo la mia, rápidamente la tome y ataque a un guardia nocturno con una estocada en el lomo, y a otro diurno dando un corte certero en el cuello, Ligth se encontraba peleando con unos guardias diurnos y aunque se veía algo alterado lo hacia muy bien

-¡POR TWILIGTH!-dijo un guardia nocturno antes de que una flecha le atravesara la cabeza

-guardias dirijan a las mane y la princesa a la salida de emergencia-dijo Ligth haciendo que todos los guardias llevaran a las mane y princesa por una salida que daba hacia el exterior

Yo aun seguía peleando con los guardias, Ligth ya había acabado con los guardias que lo rodeaban y siguió con unos arqueros que disparaban desde las escaleras lanzándoles cuchillos

-Solo queda uno-dijo Ligth apuntando a un guardia diurno que trataba de escapar

-¡atrápalo!-dije haciendo que Ligth corriera por el guardia, al final lo atrapo antes de que llegara al comienzo de las escaleras

-¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Para que es lo que vinieron?-dijo Ligth

-so...soy Flame Ice y.. y...!por favor no me maten!-dijo el guardia

-Dime Flame ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?-dije

-y...yo... no lo se-dijo Flame

-tranquilo dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo Ligth

-di...diez...años señor-dijo Flame

-¿y tus padres?-dije

-Tw...Twiligth lo...los ma...mato cu...cu...cuando está...esta...estábamos de...de vacaciones en el reino grifo-dijo Flame

-tranquilo Flame no te haremos daño-dije – tu solo eres una victima mas

-¡gracias!-dijo Flame dándome un abrazo

Se me le había olvidado , "Ligthing Ghost" es el oc de PGHOST04 quien me dio permiso para usarlo , se desesupone que iba a ser un co-op pero a el igual se le echo a perder el Pc a si que lo trollearon , GG

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de Sueños Reales, cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT .

En caso de algún error de ortografía y todo eso envíenmelos en PM o por facebook

No olviden buscarme en el Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie con cara de yaranaika)

¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD !


	9. Chapter 9

-¡gracias!-dijo Flame dándome un abrazo  
\- tranquilo, estas en buenas patas, te daremos comida y proteccion-dijo Ligth  
-gracias, muchas gracias-dijo Flame  
-de nada ,cualquier cosa por una victima de Twiligth-dije  
La princesa junto con la guardia volvieron a el refugio aunque con desconfianza por la presencia del pequeño guardia  
-tranquilos , es seguro le quitamos todas sus armas se siente mal puesto que es una victima y no un seguidor de Twiligth-dije  
-pri...princesa Cadance, usted... ¡esta viva!-dijo Flame esbozando una sonrisa  
-pareces un chico simpatico-dijo Cadance acariciando la crin del pequeño  
-es un pequeño huerfano por la culpa de Twiligth-dijo Ligth  
-luego Twiligth lo obligo a formar parte de su guardia-dije  
-es una triste historia pequeño, ¿como es que este pequeño sea tan fuerte como para soportar todo ese sufrimiento?-dijo Cadance  
-Twiligth nos prohibia recordar a nuestros familiares en el entrenamiento-dijo el pequeño con tristeza- en caso de que percibiera pensamientos positivos nos castigaba o golpeaba , ambas igualmente de graves  
-es por eso que estabamos aqui, para acabar con ella y liberar a todos los cautivos-dije tranquilizando a Flame quien le note que le salia una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla-ya terminamos con ella, ahora solo nos falta terminar con la esclavitud  
-veo luces en el aire tenemos que movernos-dijo un guardia de cristal  
-¡tomen todo lo que puedan tenemos que movernos para que no vuelva a suceder!-dijo Ligth  
Tome un bolso con comida ,agua y armas ,Ligth igualmente hiso lo mismo , algunos tomaron cajas de alimentos y otros tomaron arcos ,flechas ,espadas ,hachas ,lanzas y cuchillos lo suficiente como para defenderse en caso de algun incombeniente  
-¿todos listos?, los pequeños escondanlos en una caja para evitar que se dañen- dije tomando un pony pequeño dejandolo en una caja , todos reaccionaron igual  
Al salir del refugio divisamos a una ronda de guardias nocturnos volando por encima de nosotros  
-cuidado, este lugar esta repleto de guardias -dijo Ligth haciendo que todos se escondieran  
Tubimos que salir rapidamente para no ser vistos por los guardias quienes estaban como locos buscandonos, el pueblo de los grifos se encuentra al sur de Equestria , este pueblo esta conformado por tres sectores ;los rebeldes (donde nos vamos a refugiar), los Equestrianos de Twiligth y a los Equestrianos de Celestia /Luna (gente leal a Equestria, no a Twiligth). El reino de Cristal esta al norte de Equestria por lo que ir a el reino Grifo nos tomara alrededor de 5 dias tardaremos incluso mas para evitar a los guardias  
ADELANTANDO A UN BLOQUE MAS RECIENTE  
Un duro viaje llega a su fin, el viaje nos tomo 8 dias por que nos encontramos con guardias de Twiligth y con aliados grifos quienes nos ayudaron con nuestro viaje  
-Muchas gracias por su ayuda capitan Ermes-dijo Ligth a el lider de los grifos  
-ningun problema señor Ligth y espero que el señor Black y usted puedan liberar a Equestria-dijo Ermes antes de irse con su grupo  
-movámonos tenemos que ir con el lider de la resistencia-dijo Ligth  
Nos hemos puesto en marcha hacia un edificio pequeño donde se refugian los de la resistencia , dentro de aquel edificio encontre a varios ponys que creia muertos, desaparecidos o capturados , el edificio era algo muy parecido a la boutique de Rarity pero mas desordenada  
-miren ...es Black- escuche decir a algunos  
-he escuchado de que se alio con Twiligth-dijo un pony  
-¿en serio?-dijo otro  
-¡atrapenlo!-grito el primero  
Me rodearon dejandome sin escapatoria, yo me prepare sacando mi hoja oculta, pero Ligth salio en mi defensa explicando a todos sobre como mate a Twiligth  
-pero si Isaac lo a echado del credo- dijo un pony  
-lo echo porque su hijo lo traiciono mintiendole sobre su supuesta traicion-dijo Ligth  
-¡JA! ¿y crees que nos tragaremos una historia tan estupida?-dijo un pony  
-¡DEJENLO!-dijo Cadance quien acababa de entrar en el edificio -su historia es verdadera  
-Prin...princesa...-dijieron todos los rebeldes inclinandose ante la monarca  
-el nos a protegido durante todo este tiempo que estubimos viajando-dijo Cadance- yo y mi esposo estamos profundamente agradecidos  
-¿Shining Armor esta vivo?-dijo un pony rebelde  
-Asi es -dijo Shining quien entro a el edificio- Black es un buen tipo, no deverian atacarlo  
Todos los ponys rebeldes bajaron sus armas al igual que yo, un pony se acerco a mi este traia una espada con el mango de oro  
-¿que es lo que quieren aqui?-dijo el pony con la espada  
-señor , el puesto de mi amigo Ligth ,en el reino de cristal fue atacado por lo que ya no es seguro refugiarse ayi-dije  
-la cosa, es que pensamos que era mejor venir aqui que ir con Isaac por que él todabia piensa que Black es un traidor-dijo Shining  
-...ya veo- dijo el pony con la espada- son bienvenidos pero ¿saben que este no es un lugar del todo seguro, verdad?  
-sabemos perfectamente que hay otros dos bandos , uno neutral y otro hostil-dije - pero aun asi ,es mejor que haberse quedado en Equestria  
-en eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo el pony con espada- soy Quasar, lider de la rebelion -dijo dandome la pata  
-soy Black , ex asesino -dije respondiendole el saludo, Quasar mira a Ligth  
-yo soy Ligthing Ghost , actual asesino y lider del grupo- dijo Ligth estrechandole la pata, Quasar le responde de igual manera  
-un gusto, pueden ponerse comodos en uno de los edificios de afuera, a el mediodia cenaremos ensalada de fruta-dijo Quasar  
CERRANDO SESION DE FORMA ABRUPTA  
Golget despierta, se da cuenta que le esta dando un ataque de convulsiones, trata de detenerse pero no puede  
-¡ayudenlo!, ¡puede morir!-dijo un guardia  
Golget paro de golpe, respiraba agitado y su corazon estaba a mil por segundo, sintio un pinchazo nada que no pudiera soportar  
-uuff, ahi le inyecte medicina-dijo un guardia vestido con bata blanca- tiene que descanzar inmediatamente sin usar el ANPONYMUS  
Walt miraba con desprecio a Golget quien aun seguia acostado en el ANPONYMUS, Walt se aleja y toma una copa de vino  
-tan solo 7 horas... -dijo Walt -¡solo 7 horas duraste conectado!- tira la copa al suelo ,se rompe casi de forma automatica  
-señor el ANPONYMUS solo se puede usar maximo 4 horas, Golget casi resiste el doble-dijo el aparente doctor  
-Nuestra mision es requerida ahora mismo, NO PUEDO ESPERAR-dijo Walt golpeando una mesa  
-señor...-dijo el doctor  
-llevenlo a la habitacion, mañana no tendre interrupciones-dijo Walt  
Dos guardias arrastran a un Golget casi desmayado a la misma habitacion donde fue a descanzar la otra noche, la misma cama ,la misma mesa de noche ,el mismo ropero y la misma ventana lo único que lo diferenciaba era que estaba mas desordenada y humeda que antes  
-duerme ,Walt quiere que termines mañana –dijo el guardia tirándolo hacia la cama  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que busca Walt?-dijo Golget entre gemidos de cansancio y dolor  
-mañana lo descubrirás, por ahora duerme-dijo el guardia cerrando la puerta  
Golget sin embargo no se acostó y decidio investigar su espacio para encontrar algo con que usar a su ventaja, abre el cajón de la mesita de noche, no encuentra nada por lo que decide investigar el ropero de metal oxidado , encuentra una especie de brazalete


	10. Chapter 10

-¿qué es esto? - dijo Golget tomando el brazalete para luego ponérselo

-¿qué sucede aquí? -dijo Walt quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, Golget rápidamente guarda el brazalete en el mismo ropero

\- nada - dijo Golget desafiante- ¿que esperarías que hiciera?

\- acuéstate, ¡ahora!- grito Walt mientras empujaba a Golget hacia la cama - será mejor que descanses por que mañana no tendré ninguna interrupción

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Revivir a Twiligth? ¿Para sufrir todo lo que sufrimos? ¿De nuevo? -dijo Golget, se acuesta pero con disgusto- ¿no vez que ella casi mata a la mitad de la población de Equestria?

\- era necesario Golget, tú y tu repugnante historia se vendrá abajo - dijo Walt cerrando la puerta de un golpe

Golget se levanta y saca el brazalete de nuevo para investigarlo, ve que tiene el signo de los asesinos

-¿qué hace un objeto como este aquí? -dijo para sí mismo Golget

-¿no te dije que te ayudaría?- dijo una voz detrás de Golget, era el encapuchado

\- eres tú de nuevo -dijo Golget examinando el brazalete que parecía como nuevo

\- es una hoja oculta, con ella podrás escapar- dijo el encapuchado

\- ¿no lo haces tú? –dijo Golget

\- no, yo solo soy producto de tus alucinaciones pero te enseñare como ocuparlo –dijo el encapuchado

CON SUNSET

Sunset decidió ayudar a Saver para encontrar a su hermano Golget, sabía que el solo no lo encontraría por lo que decidió ayudarlo a escondidas pero se encuentra con alguien a quien no esperaría encontrarse

-hey tu perra, ¿Cuál es la prisa?- dijo una pony color azul y crines multicolores

-no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Thunder Dash- dijo Sunset tratando de esquivarla pero se interpone de nuevo

\- buen numerito que hiciste con mi Saver –dijo Thunder- bailando cerca, uno que otro beso y variadas tonterías que yo debería hacer

\- por favor Thunder, tengo que buscar a Golget, lo han secuestrado- dijo Sunset causando gran impresión en Thunder

-¿Qué? –dijo ella

\- lo que escuchaste, ahora, déjame pasar- dijo Sunset empujando a Thunder para luego desplegar a toda velocidad

\- aun así Saver me querrá- dijo Thunder maliciosamente

CON GOLGET

-trata de que la cuchilla no se atore- dijo el encapuchado

-Black…- dijo Golget- ¿Cómo era tu esposa?

Black (el encapuchado), se queda en silencio , esa pregunta le trajo muy buenos recuerdos de su esposa, el tiempo en que todo iba bien, cuando él era un humilde guardia de Twiligth y de su hijo Walt que se llevaba muy bien con Twiligth, nunca supo por qué pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con su princesa favorita

-perdón… no quise –dijo Golget al ver el silencio de Black

No, no , solo me hiciese recordar en esos tiempos buenos …- dijo Black secándose una lagrima- te digo, ella era hermosa color blanca y crines celestes con un peinado parecido al de Rarity , tenía un collar con una gema bastante rara pero era bonita , tenía una dulce cutie mark de una estrella azulada con un sol y una luna a los lados ella era astrologa, le encantaba observar las estrellas desde la ventana de nuestra casa y siempre la acompañaba en las noches para admirarlas juntos…luego llego lo peor, Twiligth consiguió de manera ilegal un amuleto capaz de "absorber" poderes de cualquier especie de criatura, nunca habíamos visto algo semejante y teníamos miedo, sin embargo ella dijo que si nos uníamos a ella saldríamos bien, pero nos engañó y cuando escapábamos de sus garras, mataron a mi esposa Starship de una flecha en el lomo ,no pude cargar su cuerpo a sí que la deje mientras corría a toda velocidad junto con mi hijo Walt quien en ese momento tenía 5 años de edad, bastante joven y sin embargo fue más fuerte que yo

-eso es muy triste…- dijo Golget - ¿qué paso después?

-si, luego cuando ya había pasado más o menos un mes, un ejército paso al lado de nosotros, a la cabeza iba Isaac que en ese momento tenía sus dos ojos-dijo Black – me miro y me dijo " ¿de donde eres?" , yo le respondí que de Ponyville y era ex guardia real de Twiligth, Isaac me dijo que fuera con ellos y me conto sobre los asesinos y sus intenciones sobre Twiligth, desde ahí es que me he vuelto lo que soy, un asesino y aunque sufro cada día por la pérdida de Starship nunca me rendiré y tú tampoco, descansa un rato , tienes que estar preparado para mañana que será tu escape de este lugar

-está bien Black iré de inmediato- dijo Golget

\- muy bien, me tengo que ir- dijo Black antes de desaparecer

\- acabare con esto , algún día lo hare- dijo Golget cerrando los ojos

CON SAVER

¡Golget!- grito Saver esperando que le respondiera su hermano, pero nada sucede- Golget ¿Dónde estás?

-conque era verdad eso del secuestro de Golget – dijo Thunder quien se aparece detrás de Saver, este reconoce la voz y ya comienza a reclamar en voz baja

-¿Qué quieres Thunder? –dijo Saver dándose vuelta para mirar a Thunder

\- nada, solo quiero que me digas ¿que hacías con Sunset en la fiesta? –dijo Thunder

\- ahh, ¿te refieres a mi NOVIA?-dijo Saver , Thunder se enoja y se lanza contra Saver haciendo que ambos se caigan al suelo, Thunder rápidamente lo atrapa y comienza a besarlo – ¡suéltame loca demente!

\- nunca , tu eres mío y nunca te dejare- dijo ella, Saver no tuvo opción y la golpea dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

\- estúpida- dijo el para luego salir volando por los aires, en eso sale de un arbusto una pony Pegaso color amarillo y crin de un rosa oscuro con mechas californianas negras

\- oh, Thunder te dije que no funcionaría- dijo ella ayudando a Thunder, esta recobra la conciencia y mira a la pony

\- ay Fluthersky no sé qué salió mal –dijo Thunder sobándose su cabeza

\- no tienes que seguir así, hay muchos machos a quien conquistar –dijo Fluthersky tratando de ayudar a su amiga pero esta se enoja

\- él es y será mío, siempre le guste desde la primaria- dijo Thunder

\- tienes que admitirlo, tu nunca lo apreciaste hasta que llego Sunset a la escuela de vuelo- dijo Fluthersky

\- tienes razón, pero ahora lo quiero- dijo Thunder con pena

\- tranquila, planearemos algo mas –dijo Fluthersky entrando a su auto no sin antes dejar a su amiga en el asiento trasero

CON GOLGET

Ya era el día siguiente, Golget sabía que era el día donde el saldría del cautiverio y podría buscar a su hermano, aún seguía acostado, su plan consistía en que el guardia entrara a la habitación para despertar a Golget y cuando lo moviera, Golget le planta una estocada en el cuello para evitar que grite y luego toma su arma para luego salir por la salida más cercana, en este caso, la ventana de la sala del ANPONYMUS


	11. Chapter 11

Ya era el día siguiente, Golget sabía que era el día donde el saldría del cautiverio y podría buscar a su hermano, aún seguía acostado, su plan consistía en que el guardia entrara a la habitación para despertar a Golget y cuando lo moviera, Golget le planta una estocada en el cuello para evitar que grite y luego toma su arma para luego salir por la salida más cercana, en este caso la ventana de la sala del ANPONYMUS

-Vamos levántate- dijo un guardia que entro de golpe, Golget no se levanto y esto enfurecio al guardia- ¡Vamos levántate hijo de la gran…! – dijo el guardia acercándose a Golget , este simplemente le corto el cuello matándolo inmediatamente

\- muy bien, ahora el arma y luego salir corriendo hacia la ventana- dijo Golget para si mismo

Golget rápidamente tomo el arma y salio hacia afuera de la habitación ,sabia que afuera el lugar estaría lleno de guardias por lo que complicaría mucho las cosas

-¿Dónde estara el nuevo? –dijo una voz desde la sala del ANPONYMUS, Golget se preocupo por esto busco alguna cosa con que distraerlos, encontró una piedra y la lanza a la habitación- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

\- no lo se, ire a investigar- dijo otra voz , luego se escuchan pasos , Golget entra a la habitación disparando a el primer guardia en la cabeza y luego al otro le clava la hoja en el lomo quien distraído por la piedra ni noto la presencia del cautivo

-exelente ahora escapar –dijo Golget en voz baja , mira por la ventana y como sospecho el lugar estaba vigilado por unos cuantos guardias, para ser mas exactos, uno – esto es un problema

CON APPLEJUICE

Applejuice se encuentra tomando café dentro de la habitación del castillo, Asus por su parte esta haciendo unos cupcakes con chocolate , desde el secuestro de Golget ,el castillo ha tenido mucha mas vigilancia y seguridad

-¿y esos cupcakes? –dijo Applejuice a Asus quien mira a la campesina y sonríe

-¡el sentido Pinkie me dice que hoy Golget volverá! – le responde Asus feliz

-¿sentido Pinkie?- dijo Applejuice extrañada

\- asi es, es como un sexto sentido que herede de mi familia –dijo Asus- consiste en hacer movimientos repentinos que los traduzco a sucesiones del futuro

Applejuice aunque en el fondo quería a Asus, ella sabia que a veces ella era muy descabellada con lo que decía pero después de todo ella le ayudaría a su familia a salir adelante con respecto a la economía a si que vale la pena

CON GOLGET

Esperar el momento perfecto para salir de ayi, ese es el objetivo actual de Golget el cual cada vez se le hacia mas difícil y además que le quedaba poco tiempo antes que Walt llegara al lugar, devia actuar ahora o si no se veria forzado a morir a patas de Walt

-¡el techo!- se dijo para si mismo Golget que abrió la ventana para mirar mas o menos la altura en que estaba el tejado, para suerte suya no estaba tan lejos y tan solo con un hechizo de tele transportación simple llegaría- ¡el archivo de guardado!

Golget recordó el archivo de guardado del ANPONYMUS ,si no sobrevivia al escapar capturarían a Saver y usarían el archivo de guardado para reanudar la sesión desde donde quedo Golget , inmediatamente saca un chip desde el aparato y luego se saca el anillo anulador de magia, luego ilumina su cuerno y desaparece. Los ponys unicornios de esos años ya casi no ocupaban magia puesto que la tecnología les facilitaba casi todo lo que hacían en el pasado con magia, es por eso que Golget no pudo ocupar un hechizo de teletransportacion mayor para escapar

-muy bien , desde aquí tengo una mejor visual del panorama- dijo Golget mirando a su alrededor- tengo que salir rápido para evitar ser encontrado por Walt

Golget observa un cable de electricidad que colgaba desde el techo hacia un poste eléctrico cortado en el bosque, si lograba colgarse desde ahí hasta el poste, el escape seria pan comido

-ahora o nunca- se dijo para luego comenzar la travesía, se cuelga del cable y comienza a avanzar despacio para no llamar la atención

CON SAVER

Saver se ve preguntando a la gente sobre Golget , nadie nunca lo ah visto causando decepción en Saver que sin dormir varios días sigue buscando a su hermano secuestrado, hasta que…

-yo lo he visto- dijo un camionero que cargaba cajas de frutas y verduras dentro de su camión

-¡¿en serio?!- dijo Saver con asombro

\- si, ¿Cuántos días lo has buscado hijo?- dijo el camionero

-mas o menos unos tres días atrás en la noche –dijo Saver- me mantengo despierto gracias a bebidas energéticas y muchísimo café

\- hijo ,eso es malo para tu corazón – dijo el camionero- si quieres puedes descansar en mi camión y te llevo donde lo vi

-antes de eso, ¿me puede decir donde lo vio? –dijo Saver

-en un edifico abandonado con muchos guardias, lejos de la ciudad, yo transportaba suministros hacia ayi y vi a un chico dentro de un videojuego de esos… ¿Cómo se llama? , AN-ANO-ANPO…- dijo el camionero pensante

-ANPONYMUS, es un videojuego que revive los recuerdos del jugador- dijo Saver, el camionero afirma con la cabeza y abre la parte trasera del camión, Saver entra y se acuesta al lado de un saco de papas-gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Saver al camionero que afirma con la cabeza y cierra la cajuela

CON GOLGET

-ya falta poco- se decía Golget al ver que tan solo le faltaba un poco menos del final

Golget llega a el otro extremo y baja rápidamente, tenia mucha hambre puesto que nunca le dieron comida ni agua pero no le importaba puesto que ahora tenia libertad y como nunca, corrió hasta los confines del extenso bosque de Canterlot. Ya pasado una hora caminando por un sendero de tierra, se encuentra con un camión, rápidamente se cruza a fin de que este se dentenga, Golget apunta su arma a la cabeza del conductor y este reacciona con miedo

-por favor deténgase- dijo Golget tratando de no parecer cansado

-solo soy un repartidor de viveres, no me haga daño –dijo el conductor asustado, se escuchan ruidos desde la parte trasera del camión y sale un pegaso de este

-¿Golget? –dijo el pegaso

-¿Saver? –dijo Golget confirmando la aparición

-hermanito- dijo Saver corriendo hacia su hermano mientras este igualmente corria hacia el, al llegar ambos se dieron un abrazo y el conductor del camión se baja del vehiculo para hablar con los chicos

-¿tu eres Golget?-dijo el camionero

-si , ¿Quién es usted? –dijo Golget

\- Texon, digame Texon –dijo el camionero – ayude a su hermano a venir hacia aquí , el estaba muy preocupado buscándolo por todas partes

-gracias hermano- dijo Golget golpeando de forma amigable a Saver

\- tu eres mi hermano menor , tengo que defenderte y cuidarte –dijo Saver acercándose al camión- Texon ¿puedes llevarnos a Canterlot?

\- si claro , ¿Golget?-dijo Texon

\- ¿si?- dijo este

-seguro debes tener hambre, tu hermano te compro frutas y puedes comerlas ahora o puedes guardarlas si quieres- dijo Texon

\- claro, tengo mucha hambre ,creo que me las comeré ahora- dijo Golget entrando al camión al igual que Saver y Texon- gracias Texon

CON WALT

-…- respiraba Walt desesperadamente viendo los dos cuerpos ensangrientados de los tres guardias asesinados por Golget

\- señor… la verdad… no se que pudo pasar –dijo un guardia asustado que a pesar de la ira de su jefe , conservaba la poca calma que tenia

\- tres personas murieron … ¿¡Y NO TE DISTE CUENTA!?-dijo Walt tomando al guardia por el cuello dejándolo sin aire

-aaagghh…aaaghhh –gemia el guardia por la falta de aire

\- no aceptare mas inutilidades de tu parte , sea como sea reviviré a Twiligth aunque eso cueste mi vida- dijo Walt soltando al guardia ahogado que al tener las vías respiratorias destapadas comienza a respirar agitadamente

-no, no volverá a pasar- dijo el guardia- lo que me pregunto, ¿Dónde saco el arma, y como es que los guardias no encontraron el arma al momento de limpieza?

Walt igualmente se pregunto lo mismo, ¿Cómo? , los asesinos no podrían ser puesto que desaparecieron hace años , el hermano de Golget tampoco ya que no sabe la ubicación y tampoco podría ser algún guardia puesto que todos son leales a Twiligth e hipnotizados para ser fieles

-la verdad es que es un hecho inusual- dijo Walt saliendo de la habitación para planear su próximo ataque


	12. Chapter 12

-¿te hicieron algo? –dijo Saver a Golget quien aun seguía con la adrenalina de su escape

-no, no mucho – dijo Golget quien junto con Texon y Saver viajaban de vuelta a Canterlot- los planes de Walt no eran esos

-¿ Walt? ¿ quien es Walt?- dijo Saver

\- …- suspiro Golget- es el hijo de Black

-¡¿QUEE?!- dijo Saver asombrado por lo dicho

-asi es, Twiligth le dio inmortalidad –dijo Golget

-pero… ¿Cómo?- dijo Saver

-no lo se exactamente, pero de seguro Black lo debe saber –dijo Golget pensando en el ANPONYMUS- hoy terminare la sesión para descubrirlo

-no, necesitas descanzar –dijo Saver negándole a su propocicion

-¿Quién es Black? –dijo Texon algo confundido

\- es nuestro antepasado que salvo a Equestria de Twiligth –dijo Golget – nosotros revivimos sus recuerdos con el videojuego ANPONYMUS de la compañia Pontergo

-Impresionante, ¿significa que ustedes son descendientes de el?- dijo Texon mirando a los chicos

-asi es- dijo Saver-se desesupone que el hijo de Black, Walt traiciono a Black y se unio con Twiligth

-y ahora necesita los recuerdos de nosotros para poder revivir a Twiligth –dijo Golget – me secuestro y casi lo consigue… pero por suerte me encontré con ustedes

-llamare a Cadance para avisarle sobre lo de Walt –dijo Saver tomando un celular , marca el numero de Cadance y comienza a sonar

-castillo de Canterlot, usted esta llamando a oficina de la princesa Cadance- dijo la operadora del castillo

\- soy Saver, la princesa me encomendó llamarla en cuanto supiera algo sobre Golget- dijo Saver

-ok, consultare al teléfono de la princesa espere un momento … si princesa es un tal Saver… ok lo conectare –dijo la operadora conectando la llamada con el aparato de la princesa

\- Saver, ¿supiste algo sobre Golget?- dijo la princesa Cadance

-si, me encontré con un camionero llamado Texon que dijo haberlo visto, cuando fui con el para buscarlo nos encontramos con Golget que acababa de escapar de su cautiverio- dijo Saver causando impresión en Cadance

-¿sabe quien pudo ser el perpetrador? –dijo Cadance

-si… es… Walt Forder- dijo Saver , Cadance no pudo contener la tranquilidad y comenzo a exasperarse

\- NO,NO,NO,NO, NO PUEDE SER- dijo Cadance desesperada

-según Golget, Twiligth le dio inmortalidad y no se como fue pero cuando llegemos al castillo lo averiguaremos en el ANPONYMUS

-POR NADA EN EL MUNDO DEJARE QUE LOS ATRAPEN DE NUEVO- dijo Cadence - tienen que quedarse en el castillo para evitar un nuevo secuestro

-esta bien princesa ,nos quedaremos y tendremos cuidado con Walt –dijo Saver

-dejame hablar con Golget- dijo Cadance

\- esta bien- dijo Saver pasándole el celular a Golget

-princesa , soy Golget – dijo Golget acomodándose desde un saco de papas

-Golget que bueno que te encontraron, me alegro de que estes vivo- dijo Cadence

-gracias princesa y creo que las intenciones de Walt no es reformarla- dijo Golget

\- es obvio- dijo Cadance – y trataremos de evitar esto por todos los medios

-tiene muchos seguidores, con suerte pude salir de ahí-dijo Golget- supongo que contratara o obligara a mas personas para lograr su objetivo

-cuando llegen tu me daras tu ubicación y los acabaremos , posiblemente usaremos el ANPONYMUS –dijo Cadance viendo una foto de Shining Armor

-claro princesa traje conmigo la memoria del ANPONYMUS de Walt- dijo Golget con una sonrisa pequeña – asi si es que me captura de nuevo no podrá reanudar la sesión

-bien hecho- dijo Cadance- Golget…

-¿si princesa? –dijo Golget

-no olvidaste tu promesa de ayudar a Shining… ¿verdad?- dijo Cadance con tristeza

-no, le ayudare en todo lo que pueda – dijo Golget

\- gracias, olvide decirte que tu amiga Asus esta muy emocionada por tu llegada – dijo Cadance sonriendo- dice que esta haciendo unos cupcakes

-que bien- dijo Golget

-bueno es un agrado hablar contigo y espero que lleguen bien- dijo Cadance

-y usted igual , un saludo para mis amigas –dijo Golget colgando el teléfono para luego pasárselo a Saver

-ya estamos llegando a Canterlot- dijo Texon mostrando la ciudad

\- ¡que bien! , creo que cuando llegue dormiré un poco- dijo Saver

\- yo comeré algo –dijo Golget

\- muchas gracias Texon sin ti no hubiera salido de ayi- dijo Golget

-de nada hijo, preparence les llevare a la entrada al castillo – dijo Texon dirijiendose hacia el castillo dentro de su camión

-gracias- dijo Saver

CON APPLEJUICE

-y bueno Asus , ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo ahora?- dijo Applejuice observando a Asus quien saltaba por doquier

\- ya esta llegando- dijo Asus con emoción

-¿es enserio?-dijo Applejuice- ¿Qué tan lejos esta?

-podemos verlo desde aquí- dijo acercándose a una ventana , Applejuice le sigue de cerca

-¡ahí esta!- dijo Applejuice indicando a dos ponys bajando de un camión, el primero se acerca a el asiento del conductor y se despide luego el camión se va y los dos ponys entran al castillo con escoltas de la realeza

-espera… ¿y Sunset? –dijo Asus mirando el cielo tratando de buscarla pero no la encuentra

-tranquila la llamare por su celular no será problema- dijo Applejuice sacando su celular para luego marcar el numero de Sunset, de repente empieza a sonar un teléfono

-mierda- dijo Asus para luego encontrar un teléfono celular tirado en el piso , este tiene un fondo de Sunset con Saver abrazados y abajo un recuadro verde que dice " llamada de Applejuice, ¿Responder? SI NO"

-¡Hola Sunset!- grito Saver desde el otro lado de la puerta


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Cómo que se fue? –dijo Saver asustado

\- dijo que se iba a ayudarte- dijo Asus- pensábamos que llevaba su celular pero no

-¿Dónde podrá estar ahora?- dijo Saver casi llorando, Golget quien estaba comiendo cupcakes se dio cuenta de una figura volando que se acercaba

-mira llorón- dijo Golget indicando a la figura

-¡Sunset!-dijo con alegría abrazando a la recién llegada- te dije que no te fueras de aquí

-bueno, creo que necesitabas algo de ayuda en buscar a tu hermano… por cierto ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Sunset separándose del abrazo

-aquí tratando de comer- dijo Golget

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Sunset acercándose al hermano de su novio

-bien, aunque con sueño y hambre- dijo Golget comiéndose otro cupcake

-que bien que no tienes heridas graves o algo asi- dijo Sunset

-si, Walt no me hirió tanto- dijo Golget- pero si tiene planes para herir a Equestria

\- debemos destruir sus planes ,¿alguna idea?- dijo Saver

-debemos usar el ANPONYMUS- dijo Golget

-tu no, yo si –dijo Saver

-esta bien, pero creo que deberías usar esto- dijo Golget entregándole el chip de memoria del ANPONYMUS de Walt

-bien pensado- dijo Saver acostándose en el ANPONYMUS mientras pone el chip en una ranura

INICIANDO SESION

-Gracias Quasar, será de mucha ayuda- dijo Ligth estrechándole la pata

Luego de una conversación intensa con los rebeldes y nuestro grupo, Ligth y yo elegimos el edificio para instalarnos, este era muy espacioso y alto por lo que resulto perfecto para el grupo que aunque con miedo y desconfianza nos quedamos ahí

-Black, ¿todo va a estar bien?- dijo Ice Flame acercándose a mi , este aun seguía vestido con la armadura de los guardias de Twiligth

-no lo se, confio en Quasar pero no en el resto –dije mirando al pequeño

-mi madre siempre dijo que todo iba a estar bien- dijo Ice sentándose en el suelo- ella era muy optimista

-el optimismo a veces puede ser una condena- dije al recordar a mi esposa

-… ¿a que te dedicabas cuando todo era normal?- dijo Ice luego de un silencio perturbador

\- trabajaba como guardia real y en mis tiempos libres me dedicaba a la astrología- dije mirando las estrellas

-mi padre era conductor de trenes- dijo Ice- y mi madre una dueña de casa que a veces daba charlas en el hospital

-parecian buenas personas- dije

-lo eran- dijo con exprecion de nostalgia

-tranquilo , deben estar en un lugar mejor y ellos deben estar orgullosos de ti y tus azañas con nosotros asi como vencer a las adversidades- dije tratando de animarlo pero al parecer no funciono al ver su cara- vamos a dormir, necesitas algo de tranquilidad

-si… eso creo- dijo acostándose al lado de una fogata que encendieron los guardias de cristal, todos alrededor miraban el fuego y buscaban calor, yo no, yo no nesecito nada de eso, creo que incluso tengo calor de tanta rabia que tengo al recordar la muerte de Starship

-mierda- dije en voz baja

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ligth quien traía dos platos con fruta

-nada, solo es que… - dije pero no pude seguir

\- tranquilo entiendo- dijo Ligth pasándome un plato- ¿comes?

-esta bien- dije tomándolo para luego comerlo despacio

-¿sabes? , creo que después de la muerte de Twiligth ,todo será mas fácil y también que varias naciones sobrevivientes se nos unirán en la batalla- dijo el dando una buena bocanada del plato

-puede ser… -dije

-duerme un poco, estas muy palido –dijo Ligth dándome una frazada , yo la tome y luego me levante para dársela a Ice quien aunque estaba al lado de una fogata se notaba su nivel de frio por como tiritaba, al dársela me devolví donde estaba Ligth- yo dormiré, nos vemos mañana y que Celestia te bendiga

\- adiós- dije para luego acostarme en el piso y cerrar los ojos

(Narrador 3° persona)

Se ve a Black con una armadura de la guardia de Twiligth, muy feliz avanza hacia la salida y se despide de sus compañeros de trabajo, como siempre eleva sus alas y comienza el trecho desde el castillo hasta su casa . Spike desde la tierra vigilaba cada movimiento de Black y miraba con seriedad a cada momento

-Hola Spike ¿Qué tal el dia?- dijo Black esbozando una sonrisa, Spike no le responde y comienza a caminar en dirección a el castillo- que dragon tan raro- pensó

Luego de ese momento , Black llega a su casa para ver a Walt jugando con unas cartas de tradeo y a su esposa cocinando

-Hola Star y hola chiquitito –dijo Black acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo este le recibe con gusto el abrazo y comienza a reir

-papá ya tengo 8 años, no soy un bebé- dijo Walt riendo

\- Hola cariño, ¿saliste mas temprano del trabajo? –dijo Starship apagando un horno mediano y poniendo unas verduras en una sarten

-si, la princesa Twiligth no tenia mucho que hacer a si que nos dio el dia libre- dijo Black sacándose la armadura para luego ponerse su gorra de los Wonderbolts

-que buena noticia- dijo Starship, la sarten de la nada saca una llamarada que tapa parcialmente a Starship, Black por un segundo vio a Twilight ocupando el puesto de su esposa pero no le toma importancia alguna- jejejejeje, siempre quise hacer eso

-sera mejor que tengas cuidado- dijo Black mirando el techo- no queremos una casa toda quemada, bueno , me voy a dar un baño – Black se va hacia el segundo piso de la casa y se dirije hacia su pieza para luego quitarse su gorra y darse un baño, luego al terminar su baño baja las escaleras y se da cuenta que unos guardias están hablando con Starship , parecía que ella les estuviera dando ordenes

-oh, cariño , estos hombres quieren que vallamos al castillo , Twiligth quiere hablarnos sobre algo –dijo Star indicando a los dos guardias

-black, creo que es importante- dijo un guardia mirando a Black quien se acerco hacia donde estaba su esposa

-esta bien, voy por mi armadura- dijo Black corriendo a su armario en el segundo piso

EN EL CASTILLO

-Señoras y señores, hoy les encomendé a que trajeran a toda su familia y no es por nada, no, ellos son importantes para nosotros pero quiero que ahora las familias se retiren del castillo por solo unos momentos- dijo la princesa Twiligth, acto seguido todas las familias se retiran con excepción de Walt quien motivado por la curiosidad se esconde detrás de una escultura- muy bien, es un agrado decirles que ahora somos una sociedad , mas que una sociedad, una gran familia y como toda familia pasan momentos difíciles , en especial por la inutilidad de algunos o algunas, pero siemre se puede arreglar con un perdón… o con la muerte- dijo impactando a todos en especial a Black – es por eso que ahora les pido que si me ayudan a conseguir "perdonar" a los traidores de Equestria quienes han destruido lo que alguna vez fue – Twiligth saca una esfera y la pone encima del pulpito en el que se encuentra, Black se da cuenta de la presencia de Walt

-¿ a que se refiere con "Los traidores de Equestria"? –dijo un guardia muy alto, el resto de los guardias murmuran ante lo que esta diciendo Twiligth

-me refiero a los lideres y defensores de este régimen- dijo Twiligth tocando la esfera esta comienza a brillar llamando la atención de todos los presentes con excepción de Walt y Black quienes se encuentran en medio de una discusión por la presencia de Walt en el lugar siendo que le dieron instrucciones de quedarse afuera .Al momento en que la esfera se encendio , los reclamos y murmullos cesaron , Twiligth vio esto complacida y siguió con firmesa su discurso

-¿Qué haces aquí Walt?- dijo Black a su hijo mientras la charla de Twiligth continua

-nada, solo quería ver a mi princesa favorita –dijo Walt con inocencia, Black se enoja y da la vuelta mirando a Twiligth quien toca la esfera y comienza a brillar, luego mira a Walt , este cierra los ojos por que piensa que le golpearan

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Black riendo un poco

-¿no me pegaras?- dijo abriendo un ojo

-no, pero tienes que salir de aquí- dijo Black

-porfavor…- dijo Walt

-envenenarlos, asesinarlos ,fusilarlos, destruirlos o destriparlos ,no importa como lo hagan acaben con todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino y vuelvan con buenas noticias- dijo Twiligth, Walt y Black terminaron su discusión, Black tomo asiento y presto atención a Twiligth quien guardo su esfera en un compartimiento del pulpito y se dirijio hacia el publico – ahora pueden entrar las familias , les daremos noticias a ellos- acto seguido las familias entraron- Familias de los valientes guardias, con autorización previa de ellos, iniciaremos un plan para mejorar sus vidas y las de otros ponys , para eso nesecitaremos todo su apoyo, sin nada mas que decir me despido con una noticia para los guardias MAÑANA SERAN ENVIADOS A MISION PARA CONSEGUIR UN AMULETO REQUERIDO PARA CONSEGUIR EL ÉXITO DEL PLAN, muy buenas tardes y que su vuelta a casa sea de agrado

Al salir, Black observo como Twiligth mandaba a dos guardias a hacer algo para el no fue de importancia. Al llegar a casa, Black de inmediato se acostó y se durmió, la tarde para el fue muy agotadora necesitaba un poco de sueño pero su esposa no lo dejo

Casi después de una o dos horas se escucha un grito tremendo dentro de la habitación de Walt, Black rápidamente se dirije hacia ella y se encuentra con dos guardias que mantenían amenazando a Walt con matarlo, rápidamente Black les golpea dejando a uno inconciente

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo el guardia mirando a Black- no interfieras en nuestros asuntos

-pedazo de mierda- dijo Black golpeándolo en la cara pero el guardia ni se inmuta

-no interfieras Black, tu sabes cuales eran los planes de Twiligth, yo te vi en la conferencia- dijo el guardia poniéndose en defensa

-te lavaron el cerebro- dijo Black algo asustado

-no, ella me aclaro mi mente- dijo el guardia- si queremos solucionar el problema , tenemos que darle el poder a ella y asi nos controle

-estas loco- dijo Black dándole una serie de golpes , aunque varios fueron bloqueados

-Twiligth mando a matar a todas las familias, no interfieras en sus planes- dijo el guardia sacando su cuchillo y abalanzándose encima de Black, el no podía hacer nada pero rápidamente Starship patea a el guardia y lo aplasta en el piso

-gracias, tenemos que escapar de Ponyville- dijo Black mirando al pequeño Walt- ¿estas bien?

-si, no me hicieron nada papa- dijo asustado Walt

\- muy bien, salgamos de aquí con cuidado-dijo Black sacando las espadas de los guardias para el y Starship quien caminaba con firmesa con tal de proteger a su hijo

La familia quien era la única viviente en el barrio , encaminaba hacia las afueras de Ponyville y asi pedir auxilio ,no duraron mucho al darse cuenta de que varios guardias vigilaban la zona por lo que tuvieron que escapar corriendo, varios arqueros disparaban flechas hacia la familia que corria sin parar

-mierda , corre Star , corre- dijo Black mientras esquivaba una flecha que casi le llega en la cabeza

-no puedo correr mas papá- dijo Walt mientras disminuia la velocidad

\- tranquilo hijo, yo te llevo- dijo Star levantando en brazos al niño

La familia ya estaba llegando a la salida de la ciudad , casi llegando a la granja Apple , Starship se cansaba al igual que Black, por suerte los guardias ya no los seguían a la par lo que les dio un descanzo debajo de un árbol de manzanas

-mierda ¿Qué paso ahí? –dijo Starship soltando a Walt en el suelo

-Twiligth… quiere conquistar Equestria según lo que me dijo el guardia- dijo Black

-oh dios mi….- decía Starship pero un impacto de flecha sono por el aire, Star miraba a Black con una mirada fría y perdida mientras una estela de sangre corria por el lomo de Starship

-Star… no… no… STARSHIP , no, no,no ,NO,NOO, NOOOO –grito Black mientras se dirijia a abrazar a Starship , al momento de abrazarla ,por un segundo la figura de Star se cambia por una de Twiligth y luego vuelve a la normalidad – no porfavor…..no- lloraba

-Black…corre-dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

\- mama… mama… - dijo Walt llorando mientras abrazaba a el cuerpo de Starship

-HIJOS DE PUTA- grito Black sacando su espada para cortar los cinco guardias que lo perseguían, a Black le corria una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla

(Fin de 3° persona)

-AHhhhhh- desperté gritando , era de mañana y nadie despertaba aun … sentí como si fuera ayer el sentimiento de perdida… prometo nunca mas sentirlo de nuevo y si sucede, prometo vengarme de la forma mas terrible posible

Hola weones no pude publicar la semana pasada puesto que mi mama me hincho las pelotas por una mala nota, luego me nego la cagada de internet y la wea, ademas de eso estoy de cumpleaños y me regalaron 100 lucas


	14. Chapter 14

-mierda, debo dejar de soñar esas cosas- me dije mirando al cielo , al mirar un tragaluz que estaba por ahí, encontré a una sombra que nos espiaba- Ligth… Ligth despierta

-¿q…que…sucede? –dijo Ligth despertando

-hay alguien en el techo, nos esta mirando- dije tomando una cuchilla para luego apuntar a el pony

-mierda, será mejor que apuntes bien-dijo Ligth mientras yo me preparaba para el lanzamiento

Lanze la cuchilla dándole en la cabeza, cae al suelo del tejado, junto con Ligth decidimos investigar quien era el espía

-¿crees que sea un guardia de Twiligth? –dijo Ligth

-no , no lo creo, ellos no saben de nuestra hubicacion –dije llegando al tejado , al caminar y llegar a el cuerpo me doy cuenta que no era un pony, sino que era un maniquí de uno- ¿pero que mierd…? – no pude terminar porque alguien me noqueo

-¡BLACK!, ¡CORRE!- dijo Ligth quien trataba de defenderme , mi cuerpo no podía moverse y tampoco podía levantarme, terminaron por noquear a Ligth también solo que a el lo desmayaron

-¿creiste que podias derrotar a Twiligth?- dijo un guardia agarrándome de la crin- jajajajaja… idiota- me golpea en la cara sacándome un poco de sangre

-¿Qué dices hijo de perra?…. ¡Yo mismo vi su muerte!- dije al guardia

-jejeje… ¡pero si esta mas viva que nunca!- me dijo levantándome con la vista en el extremo del tejado, ayi una formación de guardias parecía proteger algo- te presento a la mismísima princesa Twilight- de entre la formación sale Twiligth con una armadura negra y con encrustaciones de oro , mi cara no era otra mas que de asombro

-¿Qué paso?, pareciera como si viste a un fantasma- dijo Twiligth acercándose cada vez mas a mi

-no…no, no, no, no, no, NO, yo te mate, te asesine- dije desesperadamente

-mataste a una de mis transformaciones , que ya se recupero completamente y esta lista para usarse de nuevo- dijo ella con una sonrisa sicopata

-¿pero….como?-dije

-¿te lo tengo que explicar? –dijo ella con un tono burlon- no creía que fueses tan inútil- siento que mis musculos vuelven a reaccionar , libero mis alas golpeando al guardia que me mantenía sostenido y me abalanzo en contra de Twiligth, le golpeo el cuerno con el mango de una cuchilla y ella se comienza a retorcer – ¡mierda!... AGGH… DUELE- el cuerno de Twiligth comienza a brillar y su cuerpo comienza a cambiar de colores

Ningun guardia hace nada al respecto, pareciese que todos tuvieran miedo de salir heridos o algo parecido. Twiligth comenzaba a tomar unos colores blancos y su crin comenzaba a cambiar de color y estilo a uno celeste con un peinado como de Rarity… era muy parecida alguien muy cercana a mi , el color de ojos y la cutie mark cambiaron…se había transformado en Starship… mi esposa

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?- dije alejándome un poco por lo extraño de la escena

-¿no lo entiendes?- dijo Twiligth en forma de Starship parándose del suelo- yo siempre fui tu esposa, tu amante, la madre de tu hijo , tu jefa y dueña de tu corazón

-estas mintiendo… dime que es mentira-dije aterrado

-no, no lo es , yo sabia que esto ocurriría algún dia- dijo Twiligth acercándose a mi con una sonrisa psicopata, yo por mi parte me alejaba lo mas posible

-tu no eres mi esposa- dije desenvainando mi espada apuntando a Twiligth… pero no podía , veía claramente a Starship acercándose a mi a cada paso

-yo puedo ser quien tu quieras, solo ven conmigo y vivamos como reyes–dijo Twiligth

-no…-dije

-solo piénsalo, si te dejo aquí seguramente atacare a tu grupo , incluida a la princesa y eso no te gustaría. En cambio si vienes conmigo , todos tus amigos vivirán y los dejare en paz… para siempre- dijo Twiligth acercándose cada vez mas, yo no pude seguir retrocediendo puesto que ya había llegado al borde de el tejado

-no puedo… mataste a…- dije

-si, mate por ti y por mi familia- dijo ella

-Twiligth yo…- decía pero ella me cerro la boca

-no digas nada solo ven conmigo- dijo ella

-…esta bien, solo prométeme que dejaras en paz a la princesa ,las mane y al resto –dije desplomándome en el suelo del tejado llorando desconsoladamente

-te lo prometo, ahora vayámonos de aquí –dijo ella llamando a los guardia a que trajiesen un carruaje que estaba escondido, de ahí subieron a Black junto con Twiligth y se fueron en dirección a Canterlot

CON LIGTHING GHOST

Ligth comienza a despertar de su desmayo y se levanta del suelo, nota que de su cabeza emana un pequeño hilo de sangre , mira hacia el cielo de donde se ve que un carruaje cargado por varios guardias y dentro vio a Twiligth con un Black llorando

-Black…mierda… -se decía Ligth mientras trataba de elevarse con sus alas pero se encontraba muy débil como para volar a si que se cayo al suelo – mierda, no, Twiligth se llevo a Black…

Ligth ve botada en el suelo del tejado una túnica blanca con una armadura de cuero con varios cuchillos enganchados y una espada carasteristica de los asesinos

-mierda Black, ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Ligth antes de desmayarse de nuevo por el golpe

**Hola cabros , saben que disfrute mucho escribir este capitulo puesto que desde hace mucho que no escribo en este fic y bueno quise mostrarles algo que les quede en la mente o una wea asi , espero que les haya gustado ,no olviden que dar un review es gratis y muy fácil :D **

**PRONTO (1 o 2 cap. Mas) En un fic que algunos calientes zoofilicos les gusta ver, saldrán ciertos personajes de este fic a si que si les gusta esta wea y quieren ver algo "distinto" , solo tienen que esperar una o 2 semanas para un nuevo capitulo de "Disfrute de Oc´s"**

**Buscame en Facebook para informaciones de capítulos y de mi vida estúpida pero sensual ( Soap el Del Cod) y la comunidad de Eyedragon tensa orochimaro … Eyedragon bentagstu… Eyedragon … solo Eyedragon ¡donde la pasamos bien con comentarios estúpidos, preguntas, soluciones, cosas random y weas! , ¡Trolls con colaboración de PGHOST04! ( Eyedragon *inserte nombre otaco*- Fanfiction). **

**Quiero pedirle perdón a un tipo llamado Parca333 que se tomo muy enserio un comentario mio y que me echaron por algunas horas del grupo, sinceramente te digo que todo solo fue un troll para que te integraras al grupo con otro tipo de comentarios en vez de promocionar tus fics sin ninguna conciencia, entiende que algunas veces los chilenos hacemos cosas sin pensar .Si no lees mis fics, bueno, te lo publicare en el grupo para que leas mis disculpas, aunque creo que quedaste resentido conmigo puesto que nunca me respondiste el PM que te deje lo cual lo encontré super descortés pero no importa, espero que lo solucionemos pronto**

**Fics que les pueden interesar: ****_Pinkamena Diane Pie (+18, M)_****, ****_Las desiciones de Clementine (no pony) (si TWD) (T), Una familia completa (no pony) (si TWD) (T) y UN HOSPITAL…DE LOCOS (E)_**

**Un saludo a todos los que siguen mis fics y les agradesco todo su apoyo en Reviews y PM´S**

**Antes de comenzar con esta nueva sección quiero que me digan algo. Ahora estoy ocupando un formato de 1000 a 1500 palabras (3 hojas de Word), ¿quieren que escriba mas o asi esta bien? Puedo escribir hasta 3000 palabras si quieren (mas o menos una paginas de Word) (también se aplicara a el fic "Sueños Reales"). Esto surgio cuando en unos review me dijeron que mis fics se acortan porque lo escribo con mi formato actual y quiero que también lo disfruten leyendo por un poco mas de tiempo a si que ¿Qué opinan? ( escríbanme PM , en Facebook o por Reviews para votar ) **

**__ReSPUESTAS A PReGUNTAS__**

**Para proteger identidad del usuario que pregunta y evitar asi algún conflicto del cual se produzca posteriormente gracias a esta sección, he decidido llamarlo bajo el nombre de ANONY, lo que este en corchetes ({}) es una acotación de ahora mismo**

10/10/14

ANONY: Feliz cumpleaños y que tus fic avancen para bien

Soap: Gracias :D, espero que disfrutes los dos cap. de Assassins Creed que subiré mas tarde y que dejes tus comentarios { nunca lo hizo xD}

ANONY: en tu cumpleaños escribes?

Soap: si, no invite a nadie a mi cumple a si que estoy escribiendo

ANONY: pobre forever alone :C

Soap: oye si tengo amigos , solo que no los quise invitar y aparte que me da flojera invitarlos

ANONY: si claro ¬¬ me tengo quie ir chap

Soap: quie?, Chap?, ¿que te fumaste loco?

ANONY se desconecto { desde ahí me quede solo}


	15. Chapter 15

…[Adelantando a un bloque mas cercano]…

Han pasado ya varios días desde que me fui con Twiligth, tengo una habitación espaciosa y justo al lado que la de Twiligth, no estoy de acuerdo con ella pero para una futura Equestria hace falta una princesa , llendo con Twiligth no solo salve a la princesa también salve a la mane5 , a Ligthing y a el resto del grupo, mierda… me siento como un traidor… pero era por su bien. Siento un golpe en la puerta, de seguro debe ser Twiligth o algún sirviente a si que les abro

-buenos días señor Black- me decía la sirvienta cuando le abri- la princesa Twiligth me mando a que le trajiera el desayuno y este pequeño presente- me entrega un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo y un carro de comida con un plato y una vaso de jugo

\- ... gracias…- le dije con desanimos, la sirvienta me mira raro y luego se va

Cuando se fue la sirvienta decidi abrir el regalo , pensando que por lo menos algo de esto mejoraría, era un cuadro de mi y Starship antes de nuestra boda, unas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, no quería recordar esos momentos en que estaba Starship imaginándome que todo ese tiempo era Twiligth

-aun recuerdo ese dia- escuche una voz en la puerta, era Twiligth que había entrado sin que yo la viera- "¿amaras y respetaras a tu esposa , en las buenas y en las malas **por el resto de tu vida**?" – no quise seguir escuchándola y lanze el cuadro al suelo rompiendo el marco y cristal

-alejate de mi- le dije en voz baja

Ella simplemente se fue cerrando la puerta despacio dejándome a mi llorando solo. Luego de algunos minutos escucho unos golpes en la puerta, no quería ni levantarme pero los constantes golpes a mi puerta me causaban un dolor de cabeza horrible y al no tener otra opción, decido ir a abrir la puerta y veo que una sirvienta con una escoba y una pala entra a la habitación instantaneamente para limpiar el cuadro roto que cause hace algunos minutos

-parece que no le gusto el regalo- me dijo la sirvienta

-no… no me gusto- le dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama

-¿este es usted? –me dijo la sirvienta mostrándome la foto que iba enmarcada anteriormente

-s-si …- dije con la voz quebrada- no me gusta hablar de eso ahora… será mejor que te vallas- le miro la cara me parece bastante familiar- ¿ a usted la conozco en alguna parte?

-puede ser, he sido muchas cosas antes y bueno, en cada una de ellas soy la mejor- dijo ella con un tono de superioridad

-¿asesina? –le dije muy seriamente

-¿se nota mucho?- dijo ella sacando su cuchilla oculta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije mientras ella se acercaba cada vez mas

-¿yo? No, nada , yo solo vengo a acabar contigo , TRAIDOR- dijo ella antes de saltar encima mio ,pero la esquivo y trato de buscar la cuchilla oculta que guarde en la mesa de noche

-calmate, yo no soy ningún traidor- le dije mientras buscaba en la mesita pero esta se atora y no la puedo abrir

-te uniste a Twiligth ¿eso no es traición?- dijo ella dando otro salto tratando de clavarme la hoja puntiaguda de su arma pero lo esquivo, ella por su parte choca con la mesita de noche

-lo hice para salvar a Cadance- le dije esquivando otra vez uno de sus ataques

-¡ja!, esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado, Cadance esta muerta y ¿tu me dices que la salvaste? Jajajajaja- dijo ella sacando ahora unas cuchillas para luego lanzarlas en contra mia, esquivo a todas y tomo una para defenderme

-es en serio, Cadance esta viva, al igual que las mane 5 y ahora deben estar en zonas rebeldes junto con el distrito de Quasar- dije tratando de calmar a la asesina , afortunadamente ella cesa sus ataques y me mira extrañada

-Quasar ascendio a jefe de la zona rebelde hace unos 10 o 8 dias, no hubieras dicho si no fuera verdad- dijo ella guardando su hoja oculta y estrecha su pata en señal de saludo- soy Sunligtht Charmed actual asesina espia de el reino Equestriano

-si, ya me di cuenta- le dije estrechando su pata

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella

\- fui engañado… toda mi vida- le dije algo triste

-uh… perdón, bueno, será mejor que ordene todo este desorden- dijo ella ordenando cada una de las cosas que desordeno con su magia , luego al terminar se fue de la habitación no sin antes prometerme venir otro rato, me cayo muy bien a pesar de que casi me mata , por lo menos algo salio bien hoy

Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas cosas que hacer… Twiligth… siempre fue mi esposa, mi amante, la madre de mi hijo, mi jefa y dueña de mi corazón… NO, ELLA ES UNA PSICOPATA, DEBO DETENERLA , ES MI DEBER…pero es Starship … mi verdadero amor…MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA ¿ POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI? ¿QUE HABRE ECHO PARA MERECER ESTO? ¿QUE DEBO HACER PARA SALIR DE ESTO? … matarla… reformarla… aceptarla…nada…

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, era Twiligth de seguro , no quería abrirle ni tampoco lo hice, pero los golpes seguían sin cesar y el sonido constante de la puerta retumbaba en mi cabeza… toc, toc, toc… mierda, tengo que abrir antes que mi cabeza explote, me acerco a la perilla de la puerta , cada vez los sonidos del golpeteo se hacían mas fuertes e insoportables ,cuando porfin llegue y al haber girado la perilla de la puerta veo a alguien de quien menos quería ver

-Walt… -dije en voz baja, una ira inmensa recorrio en mi cuerpo, mis alas se desplegaron, mis patas se recargaron de fuerza , mi corazón hiba a mil por hora y mi casco en la maldita cara de Walt llegando a sonarle la nariz al ser quebrada.

-eso es Black saca toda tu ira- dijo Twiligth que se encontraba a un lado de Walt, yo ni siquiera la vi

-¡Hijo de perra, traidor, eres una mierda!- le dije a Walt quien se levantaba del suelo sin ninguna dificultad ni pesar

-¡no tanto como tu!- me dijo embistiéndome dentro de mi habitación para golpearme en un mueble que se rompió por la fuerza del impacto, yo no me inmute y le respondi con un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Por qué me traicionaste ante Isaac? ¿Por qué apoyaste a esta perra?- dije dándole otro golpe, el cayo encima de mi cama

-Vamos Black, tu sabes que tienes que ser parte del grupo de los ganadores cuando la situación se pone difícil y la nuestra era muy mala- dijo el rodando por la cama para esquivar un golpe mio que hizo romper la cama en que estaba

-¡no es correcto!- le dije lanzándolo a la mesita de noche, el cajón de esta se destraba y yo rápidamente saco la hoja oculta, me la puse cuando Walt se levantaba y lo amenace con ella –muere maltido hijo de put…

-es suficiente ira por hoy- dijo Twiligth deteniéndome con su magia antes de que acabara con Walt- es bueno que mi hijo tenga tiempo para jugar con su padre pero ya tenemos que irnos

-… -Walt me escupe en la cara para luego salir de la habitación

-bueno Black, como prometi tus amigos están sanos y a salvos dentro del sector rebelde- dijo Twiligth acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, sentí un gran asco casi al punto de vomitar, me libera de su magia para dejarme caer en el suelo- Sunset Charmed vendrá a cambiar los muebles por algunos mejores y luego te llevara la cena, hasta luego cariño – sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Cuando Twiligth se fue ,inmediatamente comencé a destruir todo lo que se me cruzara, muebles, la cama, la mesa de noche, las lámparas, la ventana e incluso algunas alfombras, me volvi completamente loco , cuando termine, me comenzo a doler mucho la pata trasera izquierda

-¿Qué es esto?- me dije al ver que mi casco se estaba volviendo negro

**[****_MEMORIA DESBLOQUEADA_****]**

**Revive ese momento en el fic "Disfrute personal de Oc´s" **(Muy pronto)( en unos cuantos dias mas)

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de "Sueños Reales", cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos "ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT" .**

**Buscame en Facebook para informaciones de capítulos y de mi vida estúpida pero sensual ( Soap el Del Cod) y la comunidad de Eyedragon tensa orochimaro … Eyedragon bentagstu… Eyedragon … solo Eyedragon ¡donde la pasamos bien con comentarios estúpidos, preguntas, soluciones, cosas random y weas! , ¡Trolls con colaboración de PGHOST04! ( Eyedragon *inserte nombre otaco*- Fanfiction). **

**Fics que les pueden interesar: ****_Pinkamena Diane Pie (+18, M)(completo)_****, ****_Las desiciones de Clementine (no pony/ si TWD) (T) (completo), Una familia completa (no pony /si TWD) (T) ( ¿completo?) , UN HOSPITAL…DE LOCOS (E)(completo) y Sueños Reales (T)(EN PROCESO)_**

**Recuerden votar para elegir mi formato de esritura; formato original (1000- 2000 palabras, 3 paginas de Microsoft Word) (vota diciendo " ORIGINAL") o el nuevo formato (2000-3000 palabras, 4-6 paginas de Microsoft Word)( puede que me demore mas ) ( Vota diciendo "NUEVO")**

**RECUERDA "ORIGINAL" o "NUEVO" **

**__ReSPUESTAS A PReGUNTAS__**

**Para proteger identidad del usuario que pregunta y evitar asi algún conflicto del cual se produzca posteriormente gracias a esta sección, he decidido llamarlo bajo el nombre de ANONY, lo que este en corchetes ({}) es una acotación de ahora mismo**

**¿?/09/14**

**{hace unos muchos dias atrás, yo me dedique a trolear a el "Anonimo" cuando el pregunto en el grupo de Eyedragon ; "¿Qué fics escriben aquí?" , mi sentido del trolleo comenzo a funcionar dándome unas fantásticas ideas de lo que se podía hacer con esta situación, he aquí "el trolleo comunista"}**

Anony: ¿Qué fics escriben aquí?

Soap: primero se tiene que registrar en la JJCC (juventudes comunistas)

Anony: ¿Link?

Soap: .cl

Anony {luego de ver el link}: WTF

Soap: ¿lo ve caballero? Usted puede ser el próximo líder de nuestra sociedad, solo tiene que ver los problemas económicos, sociales y culturales de nuestro país

Anony: lo siento pero no me intereza eso

Soap: pero se pierde una oportunidad exclusiva, imperdible

Anony: no me quiero meter en esas cosas ahora

Soap : tiene que votar por Allende para derrocar a Pinochet y asi salvar el destino de su país… ¿de que país es usted?

Anony: …de chile pero no quiero saber de eso

Soap: Ahh de Chile, pensé que eras Argentino… ¿Cuántas copas tenes?

Anony: solo díganme la puta pagina D: {xD}

Soap: ¡pero tiene que entender!

**Me llega un mensaje salvaje de un "Anonimo 2" por privado:**

Anony2: no espantes a los miembros del grupo… idiota :P

**Decidi dejarlo al pobre**

Soap: bueno, bueno, en realidad los fics están en la pag oficial que es esta; .net

Anony: ah, ¿no eras comunista?

Soap: No xD, era solo webeo

Anony3: si, aquí somos muy bromistas jijiji { me imagine la risa de Holyfencio(Goth)}

Anony: mierda… pensé que era en serio

PGHOST: {explico puras weas sobre los fanfiction de Eyedragon (recomendables)}{ sin ofender xD}

Anony :dale gracias :D

**Ahhh, la wea kawaii**


	16. Chapter 16

-Mierda ¿que es esto?- dije tratando de limpiarlo con agua pero era imposible sacarla- no se puede sacar

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo una voz en la puerta

-tengo una mancha en la pata- le dije al ver que era Sunligth Charmed

-dejame ver, siempre se me caia la tinta cuando escribia mis notas y… oh mierda-dijo Sunligth sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije

-pasa que esta no es una mancha de tinta por que no se sale pero puedo investigar que es lo que es-dijo Sunligth

-¿te demoraras mucho?-dije preocupándome- digo , esta creciendo el tamaño de la mancha

-no, solo buscare en un libro que será y luego te dire que es exactamente-dijo ella , parecía bastante buena conmigo, demasiado buena digo yo

\- gracias, cuando salga de aquí te ayudare a ti para que vuelvas con los tuyos- le dije

-seria de mucha ayuda- dijo ella sonriendo- pero ahora tengo que cambiar los muebles

-¿te ayudo?-le dije

-esta bien, solo trata de que Twiligth no te descubra- dijo ella

-si claro- dije

Salimos afuera de la habitación para entrar un mueble pequeño pero muy pesado

-¿preparado?- dije

-si, estoy lista-dijo ella

-muy bien… aagh- grite del dolor, no podía hacer absolutamente nada con mis patas

-callate, nos pondrás en problemas- dijo ella

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- grito un guardia viniendo del pasillo junto con Twiligth

-Sunligth ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Twiligth mirando a Sunligth con desaprovacion

-eh… yo… estaba-decia con dificultad

-trate de escapar pero esta perra me atrapo-dije tratando de que Twiligth se lo creyera

-ah, entonces- dijo ella , hizo una pausa y luego trato de golpearme en la cara, pero rápidamente actue y agarre su pata antes de que chocara conmigo , extrañamente no me dolio mi pata, pude golpearla en la cara para luego darle un patada dejándola en el suelo

-maldito infeliz- dijo el guardia sacando su espada

-NO, Dejenlo-dijo Twiligth sonriendo con un poco de sangre en la boca

-princesa, ¿Qué dice?-dijo el guardia , yo me preparaba para golpear ahora a el guardia

-esto es entre Black y yo-dijo Twiligth mientras iluminaba su amuleto

-pero princesa-dijo el guardia , yo al ver que el guardia no era una amenaza decidi concentrarme en Twiligth

-solo hazlo Dusky, obedece cuando te diga algo maldito idiota-dijo Twiligth con agresividad

-esta bien-dijo Dusky guardando su espada, el cuerpo de Twiligth empezó a cambiar a un pony grande con cuernos de minotauro y con musculos bastante marcados

-ahora si, podemos continuar-dijo ella corriendo hacia mi

Yo sin mi espada ni mi cuchilla oculta estaba totalmente indefenso, necesitaba entrar a mi habitación saca la cuchilla oculta y continuar esto, Twiligth no perdió oportunidad y corrió hacia mi para golpearme con sus cuernos, no pude evitarlo y me llego de lleno el golpe, abatido y sin poder moverme termino la pelea

-eres una basura-dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad para luego irse de ayi , dejándonos a mi y a Sunligth solos

-Black, ¿estas bien?-dijo Sunligth

-si, estoy bien-dije tratando de levantarme pero me dolia mucho el cuerpo

-te llevare adentro- dijo ella cargándome hacia la habitación

\- gracias-dije con bastante dificultad

\- no, gracias a ti , si no me hubieses defendido seguramente Twiligth me hubiera descubierto o algo peor- dijo Sunligth con alivio

-de… de nada- dije con dificultad, ese golpe que me dio Twiligth fue demasiado fuerte

-tienes que descansar –me dijo , yo sinceramente no quería descansar pero mi cuerpo decía lo contrario por lo que necesariamente me recosté sobre mi cama

CERRANDO SESION

-si ,mi padre acaba de llamarme para confirmar la compra de varias manzanas – dijo una voz muy cerca de Saver quien salía del ANPONYMUS, Saver vio que era Applejuice hablando por celular

\- Applejuice ¿ que pasa? –pregunto Saver restregándose sus ojos al sentir los rayos del sol

-la empresa de Asus firmo un contrato con mi familia para abastecerse de manzanas- dijo Applejuice

-eso es muy bueno… ¿y donde esta Asus?-dijo Saver viendo por toda la habitación

-fue a recorrer los jardines… ñom…ñom…- decía Golget comiendo ahora un plato de ensaladas con un pan

-¿pasaste todo el dia comiendo? –dijo Saver

-no, también estuve investigando y descubri que ahora están experimentando una maquina capaz de extraer ADN de un cadáver y asi poder ocuparlo en un "pony en blanco"- dijo Golget mostrando una pagina web a través de un Tablet

-¿pony en blanco?-dijo Saver extrañado

-si, "pony en blanco"-dijo Golget apretando un enlace que dirijia a otra pagina donde decía "¿Pony en Blanco?"- ejem… aquí dice ; Un pony en blanco es un pony sin ADN que serviría para clonar a un individuo u animal. Este pony al implantarse el ADN cambia de forma dependiendo de quien era el donador , conservara todas sus ventajas y defectos como su porte, edad, color, actitud , etc. Este proyecto aun esta en fase experimental y su buen funcionamiento dependerá de cuanto esfuerzo pondrán a esta innovadora idea

Saver estaba pensante, no sabia si esta noticia era verdadera y si sus intenciones eran buenas, quizás esta idea este bajo el control de Walt y sus sirvientes, quizás sea una medida de la princesa Cadance para revivir a su amado esposo Shining Armor muerto en la guerra

-¿y tu que conseguiste?, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos en el ANPONYMUS- dijo Golget a su hermano quien le mira a los ojos de forma triste

-somos parientes de Twiligth-dijo Saver, esto causo un silencio en la habitación

-¿a que te refieres? –dijo Golget asustado

\- se dese supone que Twiligth era en realidad Starship- dijo Saver, Golget recordó los momentos en que sufrio esas alucinaciones con Black y este le contaba todo sobre Starship

-ustedes…? –dijo Applejuice con miedo

-al parecer si, pero no somos malos obviamente-dijo Saver

-tengo que decírselo a alguien-dijo Applejuice con miedo

-no, si le dices a alguien de seguro nos mataran o algo peor, recuerda que tan solo fue un error de parte de Black, el no lo sabia- decía Golget encendiendo su Tablet nuevamente

-¿ y que hacemos? –dijo Saver

-por ahora , ver que es lo que sigue en la historia de Black y luego cuando se termine el proyecto de reanimación protegerlo o atacarlo dependiendo de quien viene- dijo Golget mostrando otra vez esa pagina resaltando una parte que dice

" Desarrollador : Anónimo , fecha de salida al mercado: desconocida, propósitos: desconocidos"


End file.
